The Mudblood
by Babywolfchick1142
Summary: Mudbloods are at the bottom of the food chain, only squibs, house elves, and muggles are beneath them Hadrian Snow, a believed mudblood, is forced into the wizarding world under the dark Lord Voldemorts reign. Hadrian is more than just a mudblood, he's better than the others, and he will prove himself. I suck at summaries Cross posted from Ao3.
1. Prologue

Chapter One: The Obsession

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This and all chapter s have now been edited to fix any errors or mistakes.

A huge thank you to DemonKira for editing this story for me.

* * *

True unadulterated loyalty could quickly become love, which in turn, could just as quickly become an obsession. There is a fine line, which is often crossed more than necessary. Brought on by the sting of unrequited love. Love of any kind leads one down a tremulous road, a road that often ends in ruin. Mistaken for love, lust can take a hold and fool one into believing true feelings exist, when they don't. Leaving one in a hopeless romance, destined for failure.

The road to hell is often paved with good intentions, while the road to heaven is paved with the righteous unjust. Does one choose the deceptive road to eternal salvation, or the road of good intentions that inevitably bore unjust downfall? Neither road held much appeal. Why welcome the arms of death, when one can simply live forever? Why choose heaven or hell, when there is a third choice? Eternal nothingness.

Hadrian Snow knew that better than anyone, after all. He was an orphan, and a proclaimed 'Mudblood' living in a world ruled by lord Voldemort. A dark lord, blood supremacist, who gained control of wizarding Britain 14 year ago. He reigned with an iron fist, he was cruel, yet held the affection of the masses. He instilled fear and awe wherever he went. He had armies that were loyal to no end. A law enforcement, built of his original followers, the death eaters. He was a true force to be reckoned with. He defeated the great Albus Dumbledore, who remained alive, but had long since fell from his pedestal. Locked away with none other than the previous dark lord, that he was praised for defeating. It was a humiliating end to the leader of the light.

A prophecy had been made predicting the downfall of lord Voldemort at the hands of a mere child, with the death of said child- one Neville Longbottom, Dumbledore was caught off guard. The old man went to investigate the scene, he was truck behind while staring down at baby Neville's still warm corpse. Then he was taken captive by Voldemort himself, magically bound, and left to rot in Nurmengard with Gellert Grindelwald. A few weeks later, Voldemort had managed to take down the ministry. Any resistance that was left, either got killed, imprisoned, or fled to hide out. Forced to live a life on the run. Captured children of the resistance was taken and titled as blood-traitors.

Orphaned blood traitors and Mudbloods all lived in the same place. Mudbloods were taken from their home as soon as they were discovered, their families made to forget about them, and all were sent to live in an orphanage of sorts, only for "their kind". Hadrian had always been an orphan himself, it wasn't until he was seven years old that he was discovered by the wizarding world. He remembered rather clearly. He'd been taken from one hell in the muggle world, to be placed in another in the wizarding world, after all.

Mudbloods and blood traitors were the lowest of the low. Only house elves, squibs, and muggles were beneath them. For the latter two, it was just barely. They were only allowed to be a part of the wizarding world because all magical blood was sacred, according to Lord Voldemort. The second a Muggleborn showed the tiniest bit of power, they were whisked away never to return to the muggle world again. They were then placed in the 'Home of the Unworthy'. Where they would live and educated on the world, and what was expected of them. Told how pitiful and disgusting their very existence was at least twice daily.

At the age of eleven, just like any other witch and wizard, they were granted entrance into Hogwarts to study. But make no mistake, they were by no means equals. They were allowed to learn, but it was limited, their every move was watched for any sign of rebellion against the dark lord. Blood traitors were watched most closely, due to their family. Mudbloods were the dirt beneath all Pureblood, and most Halfbloods feet. A Mudblood wasn't allowed to be smarter than a pureblood, not really. Technically they could, however it was a personal insult to most of the purebloods. If a Mudblood did better in school, it would lead to accusations of cheating. Accusations that were almost always false, yet somehow proven true. Cheating was a horrible offence, punishment for it was severe. This was Hadrian's Caste in life. The role he was forced to live…But he was more, so much more….

After being taken in the middle of the night, Hadrian was brought to the wizarding world. The matron of the new 'orphanage' greeted him with sneers, and told him exactly what he was, and just how lucky he was to even be allowed to live in the world of her precious dark lord. She told him that this was where he would have to stay from now on, and that returning to the muggle world would result in his death, or loss of magic. He was to live with the rest of the 'filth' that was his kind of wizard and witches till he was of age. If he was lucky enough he would be graciously given a job and wouldn't be forced onto the street, or into slave labor for a place to live. Like most of 'his kind' would.

When he asked what the difference was between 'his kind of Wizard' and Katrina's (The matron), she pointed her wand at him, he then fell on the floor in excruciating pain. Pain unlike any Hadrian had felt before. She told him he was a disgusting Mudblood and to never compare himself to herself or any Pureblood again. Later on he found out just what had caused such pain. It was a torture curse. Before Voldemort won the war, it was illegal to perform, and even known as an unforgivable. The cruciatus curse was now very much legal, only if used on anyone below a half blood, or by the dark lord and his death eaters (the law enforcement). It was a suitable punishment for Mudbloods. That first time was by no means the last time Hadrian had fallen victim to that curse.

Mudbloods had very little rights, and were considered lucky to be alive, let alone given the opportunity to study magic. Hadrian hated it. He hated it all. There were dozens of other children that lived in the home with him, and since that young age of seven, Hadrian had been better. He was better than them all, more powerful, smarter. Of course he quickly adapted to his lease in life and played dumb, he hid his power, so as not to draw attention to himself. He read every book he could, took any and all knowledge he could gather. Practiced every spell he saw- or felt- cast. He did it all without a wand. Mudbloods didn't get a wand until a week before they left for Hogwarts, they were given no advantages. Forced to go through the gruelling lessons of history and etiquette, and what would be expected of them. But were taught no magic until Hogwarts, while all others could learn as soon as they wanted. There were many laws of what they could and could not do as Mudbloods.

Hadrian had always known he was special, always had a control, of sorts, over his power. Not only that, but he was also very manipulative, found it easy to control people. Due to his blood status, it was much harder in the wizarding world. He still, however, managed to convince the Katrina to leave him alone most of the time. She ignored him, which was how he managed to sneak books away and learn spells. Wandless magic was practically unheard of, very few could do it. But Hadrian had no other choice really, so he honed in on the small amount of control he had, and went to work. Wandless magic was much harder, and took a lot more power. It would never be as easy as using a wand, but Hadrian practiced a little bit every day.

He forced his will into it, he wanted to learn, wanted to be powerful. He would put everyone who ever looked down on him in their rightful place. Every spell he saw cast, every spell cast upon him and those around him, he copied. Learned them all wandlessly and took time but, he mastered every spell so far. His memory was near perfect, there wasn't much he didn't remember. Every movement and detail imbedded into his brain, making it just a little bit easier to copy the spells he saw. If he ever got caught, he could claim accidental magic. No one would believe a Mudblood capable of wandless magic. Yes Hadrian read any and every book he could, he learned of the wizarding world, old and new, and of the dark lord and how he came to be in power.

If Voldemort wasn't an enigma Hadrian didn't know what he was. The ravens thirst for knowledge bled a grudging respect and fascination for the ruler, the man to which he would never be anything more than a pile of dirt. That made Hadrian want to be more, he wanted to be something. Show his worth as something more than a filthy Mudblood. For Hadrian despised his connection with muggles, with the people who neglected and abused him as a small child. He loathed being a Mudblood, his very own kind, it sickened him. He wanted to prove himself to the dark lord. For he would be better than any person or death eater that stood at Lord Voldemort's side. He was no mere Mudblood. Hadrian Snow was better.

An obsession was born.

* * *

That brings us back to now, on the 14th anniversary of the dark lord reign. Hadrian was a 4th year at Hogwarts, and the only Mudblood in many years, to have been placed in the house of Slytherin. Most of the Mudbloods and blood traitors were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and on the rare occasion Ravenclaw, but never Slytherin. Hadrian's life was hell. How dare he sully the name of Slytherin with his filthy blood? However a sorting was a sorting, it couldn't and wouldn't be undone, that was one thing the dark lord didn't change. Despite his house placement, Hadrian was still the lowest of the low. An embarrassment, seen as nothing more than a sickeningly average wizard. Barely more than a squib. Only thing non average about him were his looks, and his name.

Slytherin house hated Hadrian, so he was always pushed to the end of the table, below even the first years. He was Slytherin, therefore his house couldn't do him harm in public, and could do little beyond closed doors (without reason). The others went out of their way to create reason, but didn't push it. It would cause am outrage among the Mudbloods, blood traitors, and their sympathizers on principal. The dark lord didn't want anyone questioning him, so Hadrian as well as other like him, were mostly left be. That didn't mean that Slytherin house liked it, they would just rather not face the dark lords wrath over a snivelling Mudblood of no importance. Hadrian had a room to himself, because others refused to be in his disgusting presence. He was an outlaw even to other Mudbloods and the blood traitors. Every single student and teacher steered clear of the Slytherin Mudblood. It all worked out in Hadrian's favor, really.

Hadrian had ample time to practice magic now that he was at Hogwarts. Everyone avoided him, bar a few in his house that liked to try to create reasons to attack him. He managed to stay so far under the radar, few even acknowledged his existence. Little did anyone know, Hadrian had a spell repertoire that could rival the average fully grown wizard. His magic levels far above most seventh years. He was a genius, a prodigy, but he kept it all carefully masked and hidden. He reigned in his magic and kept a barrier around his core. To most he had very little magic reserves, and wasn't far from being a squib. He was scum and should have neverbeen brought to the wizarding world. Even the other Mudbloods agreed to that.

He took full advantage of it all, spent most of his free time in the library, or in his carefully warded room. It wasn't always easy, his first year was rough. The raven was watched heavily, as no one could believe anyone so…plain…would be sorted into Slytherin, but he proved them wrong. Or did He? They left him alone from then on. In his second year Hadrian found the room of requirements, it only got easier from there. No one suspected that there was anything more to him, well one person did, his fellow Mudblood Hermione granger. She was smart, incredibly so. She also saw right through Hadrian, or at least partially. She was taken to 'the home' the same day as Hadrian was. She never trusted him, always watched him with suspicious eyes.

She was a Gryffindor and good friends with blood traitor Ron Weasley, who also lived at 'the home', he had since birth. The red head thought she was delusional for thinking there was anything more to the average, cowardly Snow boy. No one believed her. In a way it was funny. Mudbloods were so beneath the general populace that no one believed them, not even when there were right. It wasn't like Hadrian was a threat, no, he just wanted to prove himself to the dark lord that was all. He wanted everyone to see he was more than a Mudblood. He was better than anyone the wizarding world had to offer.

He would prove himself to them all, Hadrian would show Lord Voldemort that he was the others equal. That they could rule the world, together. If not Hadrian would defeat the dark lord, and he would rule alone. For as much as he respected, and was enamoured with Voldemort, Hadrian would always put himself first. Everyone who looks down on him, would bow down to him.

Hadrian would make them bow.

* * *

Please review, let me know what you think.


	2. Blood Purity

Chapter 2 : Blood Purity

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This and all chapter s have now been edited to fix any errors or mistakes.

A huge thank you to DemonKira for editing this story for me

* * *

Potions was Hadrian's most peaceful class, professor Slughorn wasn't quite as prejudiced as the other teachers that the dark lord had instated. He is also the only one that wasn't a death eater. If you had a talent for potions, he praised you, despite ones blood status. Hadrian was rather talented in potions, and it was the one subject he didn't hide quite so much of his skills in. He toned it down a bit to make sure he was by no means the best in the grade, but he wasn't the worst either, he was above average. It felt so good to relax a little. He was always so constrained. His guard never had to be fully up in potions.

Hadrian sat at the back of the classroom, he sat alone, as no one wanted to be partnered with the likes of him. Something the raven was quite thankful for. He hated teamwork, if he had a partner he wouldn't be able to do quite as well. He would have to hide more of his skills that necessary, which was tiring. Being alone was freeing, no matter how lonely it made his existence. Today they were brewing a rather complex potion for fun. Or was it more for the fun of the purebloods? It was a blood potion, its purpose was to determine the purity of one's blood. A pureblood could find out just how 'pure' they were, and a Mudblood could possibly discover that they had magical relations long down their ancestral line.

As long as one brewed their potion correctly, at the very least acceptably, they would then be able to consume it. Afterwards you simply prick a finger, and let a single drop of blood fall on any blank parchment. A blood purity percentage would then be displayed, it would show levels from both sides of parentage, as well as ones true blood status. Really the potion was a way for those with the purest blood to brag and look down on everyone else. It wasn't an ancestry potion, it wouldn't show a family tree, just blood levels. "Naqa' Aldam" was the name of the potion, simply meaning blood purity in Arabic.

As pointless as the potion was to Hadrian, he was quite curious. As an orphan from birth he knew nothing of his family, didn't even know his parents' names. He couldn't get an ancestry test done, because there were laws that prevented Mudbloods from wasting such resources. The raven often wondered if somewhere in his family's history, there was a witch, wizard, or even just a squib. Whether there was any magic down the line other than his own. A true Mudblood will always only show 1%, with some patients on those who did have magical ancestry. Although anything under 25% was considered Muggleborn. 25-50% were classed as blood traitors for their low blood levels, even though many pure bloods and half-bloods were also classed as blood traitors, it was because of their families beliefs. 50-75% were considered half-bloods. Anything over 75% were pure bloods, simply because, it was very rare for anyone to be 100% pure anymore. Of course there were always a few.

If they wanted too, they could share the results of the Naqa' Aldam, but luckily it wasn't required. Slughorn didn't like to embarrass the Mudbloods too much, but he did like to know those who were higher in percentage, and therefore the most influential. Something about the potion excited Hadrian, he wasn't quite sure what, but he was putting all of his potions skills into it. He wanted to make sure it was perfect, if only so he wouldn't consume a bad potion. He used his knowledge in potions and the instructions to a T.

Hadrian added the final ingredient, finely ground smoked bat wing, before giving it three more counter clockwise turns and one semi clockwise turn. Now all he had to do was let it simmer for 5 minutes and his potion would be completed a good 15 minutes before everyone else's. Of course he would wait until several other finished to get it approved by Slughorn, he would pretend to work on it, while he actually read a book. 'Mavericks Tales of the Grey', it was quite an informational read. The book featured some rather obscure spells, as well as some controversial theories on intermixing similar dark, and light spells, to make the ultimate grey spells. The theory being that grey magic was much stronger than dark or light, as it is both beaches intermixed. Amplifying any spell created from both light and dark. Hadrian wasn't quite a believer of Mavericks works, but the spells he created in his research were quite strong, and rather beneficial. Making it a decent enough read. Not many people took need to his work, they wrote the man off as a loon, so very few knew his spells, or how to counter them. Hadrian could care less, power is everything, and knowledge is power.

'Finally' thought Hadrian as several of his fellow Slytherin went to present their works to Slughorn. He waited a few more minutes as some of the Gryffindor's (who they shared potions with), and inevitably a few other Mudbloods went up. He finally put his potion in a vial, Hadrian then got up end went to get the potion approved, more than ready to test his blood. He was quite used to having to be patient, but for some reason Hadrian wasn't in the mood today. He wanted to know the results of his blood levels. He needed to know.

"Ah Mr. Snow, let's see it then." Slughorn was one of Hadrian's nicer processor, but even he didn't like the raven. No, Slughorn simply tolerated him since he was a student, not just a student, but a member of the man's house. Slughorn was shockingly, the head of Slytherin house. Some thought him unfit for the position, as he was tolerant of Mudbloods, but the dark lord held the man in high esteem. Hadrian was his least favorite student due to the dishonor he brought upon Slytherin.

Hadrian watched as the professor examined his potion, shock was evident on the man's face. "Why my boy, this is the best potion I've ever seen from you. The best I've seen all day. It's perfect!" Slughorn was absolutely shocked to admit it.

"Thank you professor, am I in the clear to go ahead with the test?" Hadrian barely held bad a smirk at the look on the man's face.

"Yes, that will be quite alright boy. Don't mind if I take a sample do you?" not even waiting for an answer to his question, Horace took half of the potion and placed it in a vial of his very own. Hadrian felt rather smug at the man's actions, he only did this with the best brewed potions. The raven took what was left of his batch and headed back to his seat in the very back of the class room. Eager to take the potion, and do the test. Hadrian knew he was doing it for naught, but wanted to give it a go anyway. Who knows, maybe there was something more to him than a Mudblood after all. Maybe he could up himself to blood traitor status.

Downing the potion in one go, Hadrian made quick work of finding a blank parchment. Using a small cutting curse, Hadrian cut his finger and let the correct amount of blood drip onto the parchment. At first, nothing much happened. After a minute or two, however, the blood seeped into the page and was replace with writing the same color. Hadrian instantly sneered, someone was pulling a prank on him, it was the only explanation. The results that appeared on the page made no sense. At the top of the page, labelled Blood purity level, read the number 74%. 1% below that of a pure blood, it wasn't possible. Hadrian was a Mudblood, there was no way he was 74% pure. No way he could be a half-blood, or was there? Hadrian had no clue who his parents were.

Hadrian Snow was right all along, he was no mere Mudblood he was borderline pure, but how?

* * *

Later that night, Hadrian sat in his room staring down at his test results. How was this possible, he was a Mudblood? Of course the raven chose not to share, no one expected him, too. Of Course Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass turned out to be the 'purest', Pansy Parkinson, Crab, and Goyle we're next. Hermione was the only Mudblood who had results were more than one percent, she was 14%, having ancestry from the wizarding world long down the long down the line. Probably a squib. She presented her results to the whole class, proud to be a greater Mudblood, Hadrian could only sneer.

He didn't show his own results to anyone, it would change everything of he did, but he had to be sure. Had to know the truth. How was it possible he had so much magical blood? His Surname was not that of any pure Blood family, and what witch or wizard would abandon their child in a muggle orphanage anyway? It made no sense. His results were 24% purity on his maternal side, and 100% on his father's side. Meaning, the ravens father was a pureblood, his mother a Mudblood with magical with a pure blood relative in the not so distant past. He needed to find out just who his parents were. His blood purity levels made it impossible for him to be a Mudblood.

Hadrian should have known, he was much too powerful- much to smart, to be a filthy Mudblood. Now, where the he'll was he supposed to go from here? No one would believe him if he told them, but if he could prove it, it would be ultimately beneficial. He would be moved to a home for orphaned pure and half-bloods with no family, if he didn't have family. For all Hadrian knew he could have relatives out there, they may have simply just abandoned him. If that was the case Hadrian wouldn't be forgiving, not in the least bit. The thought made him furious. Perhaps he should keep it to himself, for now, dig a little more into who he actually was.

Maybe he could learn how to make the ancestry potion? He would need to steal the ingredients to make the potion, and while it would be risky, it would be worth it after seeing his blood status. Yes he would get all the facts before revealing his new Trump card. He would continue to play the weak pathetic Mudblood, while gaining power behind the scenes. He would find the truth about his family, and then when it was most opportune time, Hadrian would reveal himself, and some of his power. He would, at the very least, grasp the dark lord's attention. For Voldemort would be intrigued on how Hadrian had managed to fly under the radar for so long. From there the raven would manage his way into the dark lord's ranks, and climb his way up. He would climb and climb till he was on top, whether the dark lord liked it or not.

Hadrian would show them all, but until then, he would play the Mudblood game. It was quite fun, all his pawns were still standing, just waiting to be moved into action. A Mudblood is what they see, so a Mudblood is what he will be.

* * *

The great hall held an air of festivities, being the 14th anniversary of the dark lord's rule, it was a very special day. The very night the dark lord won the war, he began a tradition. Starting that night, every 7 years, Hogwarts would celebrate in Lord Voldemort's honor. The Lord Voldemort himself, was to arrive shortly, for the feast that was being held in his honor. Hadrian had never seen the man in person, he was practically giddy to get a glimpse of the dark lord. 7 was a magical number, that's why Voldemort chose to celebrate only every 7 years. Of course, it was a holiday every year, but celebration of great proportion would only commence tonight. This is the third time such an event had happened. Hadrian had only ever read about it, he was so happy to be there to see it.

On this night every seven years, the dark lord would evaluate all the students of Hogwarts to see who was likely to be chosen. Who would be given the great honor of becoming a death eater. It worked out better this way, as none of the students on attendance had been there the last time the dark lord came. The night promised to be magical, and with what Hadrian had learned earlier that day about his purity level, nothing could bring him down.

He watched silently from his lone corner of Slytherin table, as the headmaster took a stand. The headmaster was a brilliant man, very powerful, and also a high ranking death eater. Despite his status as a half-blood, he was greatly respected, and revered by both students and teachers alike. The man, Severus Shape, was cruel, yet kind. It's not that he wasn't awful to the Mudbloods, he was awful to all of the students. Only a few Slytherin were in the man's favor. He was the dark lord's personal potions master on top of his duties as headmaster. Severus Snaps held Hadrian's utmost respect. The man never dealt with punishments, he had no desire to harm children. The disciplinary Squad (called the Carrow siblings) dealt with that. Snape looked down on all of the students. Despite Hadrian's views on him, the headmaster had never once even acknowledged his existence. He probably didn't even know the younger raven was alive. That was just fine by Hadrian.

"Tonight," the man drawled out. "We have a very special guest. Everyone now stand and show your respect to our magnificent Lord, Lord Voldemort!" he finished with a bow, all the students, and Hadrian himself following the move of respect. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a beautifully dark and enticing magic seemed to fill the air. It was intoxicating, mesmerizing.

"Thank you." Spoke a voice of silk, it was the most beautiful voice Hadrian had ever heard. "You may sit." The young raven righted himself, and took a seat. As he looked to the man who, with their mere presence, practically demanded every eye in the room. He himself had to physically stop his mouth from gaping, the man was gorgeous, while others didn't have the same control he did, their mouths were falling open left and right. The man was about 6'2, he had brown curls that framed his face perfectly, quite similar to Hadrian's own black curls. He was quite pale, with ocean blue eyes that flashed ruby red with each passing thought. He had an aristocratic face, and a lean, yet muscular build. Lord Voldemort was the epitome of beautiful perfection, he didn't look a day over 26.

Hadrian almost missed as their Lord told them it was time to begin the feast, it was almost painful to tear his eyes away, but he forced himself to. Being so close to the man felt absolutely breathtaking. Taking pause from loading his plate, Hadrian chanced another glance at the Lord, only to find ruby red eyes meeting his gaze. It was almost as if, there was something in those eyes, something as lord Voldemort stared at him. The eye contact only lasted 2 more seconds, before the man looked away dismissively. For a moment Hadrian felt angry, how dare the dark lord just ignore him, couldn't the man see the he was better than these insects Hadrian went to school with? The realization dawned on the raven, of course the man didn't see it. Hadrian was nothing more than a filthy Mudblood, the very one that tainted the house of Slytherin. The only reason the dark lord probably gave him any notice, was because of that. He was probably furious that a Mudblood dare sit with the house of snakes.

Hadrian mood soured, he would show them all, that he was no mere Mudblood.

* * *

Please leave me a review let me know what you think.


	3. Raw Power

Chapter 3: Raw Power

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This and all chapter s have now been edited to fix any errors or mistakes.

A huge thank you to DemonKira for editing this story for me

* * *

As Maverick wrote in chapter 18 of Hadrian's, intermixing magic of dark and light can lead to devastating results. On the other hand, it could lead to the creation of a spell of the most epic proportions. Maverick prided himself in the many wilful experiments he worked on. Some were quite successful. Perhaps his greatest spell, being the "Tormentis Cruans" curse. It was a torture curse, not unlike the Cruciatus, only it was different. The curse was derived from properties of both said unforgivable, and a common healing charm. Both spells were tweaked, some properties changed, he even added in some properties of the Imperio curse. Until it was perfect, and ultimately bound by runes into one hell of a spell. It was magnificent.

Sometimes Hadrian felt like he lived under that very spell, after weeks of practicing and then mastering it, Hadrian knew it quite well. Torments Cruans curse was just like his life. The caster held the utmost control of the victim. They could torture one to pains almost as great as the Cruciatus itself, before lowering the pain levels until there is no pain at all. Like the curse had never been placed to begin with, and going the extra mile to make one forget whatever happened. Including any information that the victim may have leaked. It was ingenious really.

Definitely a superior way of torture, but Maverick wasn't ever taken seriously. So very few knew the curse, even better, there was no known way to counter it. The caster can gather as much information as possible, no one ever being the wiser. It was the very best way, unless you wanted to kill your victim. In that case it was utterly pointless.

The reason Hadrian felt like the spell was his life, was because every day was torture. Every day he had to deal with puny insects he went to school with, was painful. As the day went on, the pain just got greater, before stopping completely when he was in the safety of the room. It was later erased each night, before starting up the next day. His life was torturous. All the secrets he was keeping, all his power building up, needing a release. It had been a few months since that fateful night in which the raven had first laid eyes on the dark lord. Now every time he closed his eyes, even for a second, he saw the tantalizing rubies that seemed to penetrate his very soul. When he once again opened his eyes again, he saw those eyes looking away dismissively, like he was nothing. It infuriated Hadrian, and plagued his every living second. Every time he slept, or even blinked. It was awful.

Hadrian was so much better than everyone else, he was by no means insignificant. The anger and need to release his powers, was so strong Hadrian rushed through the halls to reach the room of requirements. So strong in fact, that it blinded him to his surroundings. Before he could even react, the raven felt his body hit something hard, before plop! The sound of two bodies hitting the floor hit his ears.

"How dare you run into Me! You filthy little Mudblood!" Spoke the most pompous indignant voice Hadrian had ever heard. Hadrian had to keep himself from groaning as he looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. He was quite tall and handsome, with his platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, and upturned nose. The very face of aristocracy. The blond seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face when looking at Hadrian. The blond gracefully righted himself to his feet, Hadrian quickly followed suit. Before Hadrian could say anything to his defence, the other boy pulled out his wand. That, well that pissed Hadrian off.

"It's about time someone put you in your place, Mudblood! You have been nothing but a taint on Slytherin's name since first year. I suggest you start apologizing."

In that moment, Hadrian had to physically restrain himself, how dare the blond pull a wand on him!? Did he not realize just how powerful Hadrian could be? Hadrian was better than the little weasel. He always had been and always would be, if he would just let his true power free….only for a second. Before anything could escalate any further, the two were interrupted by three sets of feet rounding the corner. Both boys looked up at the exact same time, as they felt the darkest most beautiful power.

Draco still held his wand to the ravens chest, as none other than the dark lord himself rounded the corridor, followed closely by head master Snape, and Draco's own father Lucius Malfoy. The three of them stopped to look at the spectacle happening before them. Hadrian wasn't quite sure how to react, his face was an expertly controlled mask, but his magic was hurting to lash out of the dark confines the raven held it in. In that moment, he knew he was in deep shit.

* * *

Voldemort was a man of many talents, evidently as he had been the ruler of magical Great Britain for just over 14 years now. He loved ruling, he did, but sometimes it got quite boring. I meant don't get him wrong. There was a certain level of danger, and therefore excitement, but it had been quite some time since anyone had challenged him. His followers bent over backwards to keep him happy, the public dared not to upset him. He was revered, loved, and rather merciful. Allowing Mudbloods and blood traitors to not only live in their world, but enjoy an education, garnered him many more supporters. Although there were some who despised the very thought of it, he quickly appeased them by making the Mudblood and blood traitors, little more than house elves. Yes they were allowed an education, and banned needless punishment towards them, but one must be very powerful in order to garnish a job that was not slave labor. They were hardly given a chance, and if one were to raise a wand to those greater than themselves, well, punishment would be severe.

It was cruel in away, making them believe they even had a chance, when really, those filthy creatures were a means to an end. Voldemort hated anything that close to muffled, he was not a kind ruler, not by any means. He enjoyed the feeling of torturing innocent souls, muggles were normally his victims, but the occasional Mudblood and blood traitor who proved unloyal were always welcome. He enjoyed the fight that they gave. He enjoyed the feeling of their rebellious magic as he crushed it into nothing. Watching the life leave his victims eyes was practically euphoric. No, Voldemort, was by no means a nice man.

He and his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, were currently meeting with Severus Snape, his potions master, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and his spy. Snape kept his eyes open for any sign of the old rebellion starting again, as the man was once a double agent. Still believed by many to still be one, if the order were once again to become active, Snape would be in the know. Or at least, he hoped. He also came to the raven haired Headmaster, for information on possible recruits among the student body. Only the best of the best well given the honor of joining the ranks of death eater.

As the three made their way through the halls of Hogwarts to meet a few promising seventh year purebloods, Voldemort felt something. It was tightly constrained, but Voldemort was a master when it came to magic, he could sense even the most miniscule amount. This magic, however, was by no means miniscule. It was beautiful, and dark, oh so dark. Voldemort had never felt dark magic in such an abundance before, it was not on his level, but it was still growing. It was beautiful, intoxicating. The last time he felt such strong magic was when Dumbledore was still at large, the old man's magic was a little stronger than what he felt now, and also so sickeningly light. This power…it was held on a tight leash, but yearned to be free. It was the level of both Severus and Lucius, but much darker. Voldemort, quickly changed his course to take him towards the magic. Snape and Lucius obediently followed.

As he rounded the corner, the sight before him was not what Voldemort expected. Standing in the hallway with his wand pointed at another student. Was his second in commands very own son, Draco Malfoy. Opposite of the young blond was a boy. He was beautiful in his own right, gorgeous black curls, flawless pale skin. A lithe body, of average height, but it fit the boy so well. High cheekbones stood out on a beautiful face, but what caught the dark lord attention the most, was emerald been eyes the very color of the killing curse. Such a beautiful Avada Kedavra stare. He knew those eyes, he's seen them before just a few months prior at his 14 year celebration. The power he had sensed before was coming from the boy. How he didn't sends such power the first time he was in the vicinity of said child, practically miffed the dark lord. How was it possible that the young raven was so powerful, so beautiful, when he was nothing but a Mudblood?

Before he could think on the matter any further, Lucius stepped forward to speak. "Draco, is something the matter, you seem to be needing a little pest control." Lucius all but sneered at the young raven.

Lucius son was a carbon copy of his father, only difference being Lucius had long flowing hair and was quite a bit older than his son. With Lucius's comment the young raven's magic practically bristled, before almost disappearing entirely. For a second it was like the magic was never there to begin with, but Voldemort knew better. He narrowed his eyes on the blank faced Mudblood. How the boy had managed to stay under his radar for so long made the dark lord angry, he should have known that something was up when the boy had been sorted into Slytherin. Mudbloods just don't get put into his house. Yet he knew of the boy's house and his blood status, and still took his remarkableness at face value. The only time he'd ever even saw the boy's face before was at the celebration and now. How could be so careless, the boy could be anyone. Yet the boy was just a Mudblood, dark lords don't fear mud bloods, they take them as threats. Even though there was something undeniably special about the child. It took great skill to mask ones power, especially from the dark lord himself. Yes. There was definitely something about the boy.

Before anything else can be said and done, Voldemort himself stepped forward, his eyes had yet to leave the beautiful emeralds before him. "What is your name, Mudblood?" He commanded.

The boy didn't miss a beat with his answer. He quickly fell into a graceful bow before replying "I am Hadrian Snow, My Lord."

Hadrian was by no means a mundane name, but snow, snow signified that of a bastard. Who was this boy's parents? "Tell me child," he continued to speak. Lucius wisely took a step back to allow his Lord to speak, quite shocked at seeing his Lord actually interact with the offending Mudblood. "Before you were brought to the wizarding world, what was the name of your parents?"

If he wasn't in the public eye, Voldemort would have burst out laughing at the identical flabbergasted looks on the Malfoys' faces, even Severus had raised an eye at him. Why would their lord care about the filth in which this Mudblood came from? He could practically see the question in their eyes. Hadrian remained bowed down.

"I don't know, my lord. I was brought to this world from an Orphanage." Interesting, very interesting. Perhaps the boys wasn't quite the Muggleborn that they all thought, but if that were the case, why wouldn't the boy say something? It would surely make his life easier. Unless he doesn't know. Voldemort would have to keep an eye on this particular Mudblood.

It wouldn't do for him to ask to my questions about a no body Mudblood, so despite all the questions that arose in his mind, he continued with a question directed at the youngest Malfoy instead.

"What exactly is going on here?" the young blond gave him a quick bow before replying.

"This filthy Mudblood ran into me, my lord. I was simply going to teach him a lesson about watching where he's going, and minding his betters." Draco spoke with a sneer towards Hadrian. Lucius bristled at the thought of a Mudblood carelessly running into his son.

"I see, perhaps Mr. Malfoy, the boy was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it was simply an accident. What do you say Hadrian?" At the sound of his name, the young raven's magic spiked again, only to once again be reined in.

"Yes my lord, I am so sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean to run into you, it was careless of me."

The dark lord held back a smirk. "There you have it Draco, the Mudblood is sorry, now let's leave it at that." He said pointedly to the blond. "Both of you be on your way." He ordered, and without a second glance, the beautiful raven ran off in the opposite direction. Draco still looking shocked scampered away, too, not wanting to heed the wrath of his Lord. For one beautiful minute, Voldemort felt the full extent of that beautiful power, as Hadrian released it wherever he was. Before it disappears once again, as if it had never been there before. Voldemort smirked to himself. Hadrian Snow was definitely one for him to keep an eye on. The boy was no mere Mudblood, of that the dark lord was certain.

* * *

Hadrian felt like kicking himself, he almost lost control of his powers in front of the dark lord. He almost gave himself away. He wasn't even able to hold control until he reached the room of requirements. He had to release his hold a full minute before reaching his destination. Hadrian was so fucking angry. Not only did that pompous blond pull his wand on Hadrian, the guy had almost managed to make Hadrian loose his cool. And the dark lord…well he seemed almost suspicious. What was with all the questions earlier? God Hadrian couldn't concentrate. He couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful blue eyes flashing ruby red with curiosity.

The dark lord talked him. He asked Hadrian's name, asked a question about his who his parents were, and then he just…let him go. Lord Voldemort, blood supremist, had let him walk away from an offence on a pure blood. The son of his second in command no less. Hadrian just couldn't wrap his head around it. How was any of this possible?

In his anger, Hadrian allowed his magic to unleash its full power on the room of requirements. He summoned dummies to play the part of his victims. He pictured the Malfoy brats face as he shredded them apart one by one. Hadrian wanted to maim! He wanted to kill. How dare that blond bastard think he could take on Hadrian, if no one had shown up, he may have killed the boy right there and then. Then they tried to humiliate him in front of the dark lord. The Malfoy men were nothing but a pair of rats, that needed to be slaughtered, his he was furious.

Hadrian Snow would show them all….he would show the dark lord…

* * *

Please leave me a review let me know what you think


	4. The end is Nigh

Chapter 4: The End Is Nigh

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This and all chapter s have now been edited to fix any errors or mistakes.

A huge thank you to DemonKira for editing this story for me

* * *

There is a certain beauty in ignorance, after all ignorance is bliss. There is nothing more pretty than true innocence, ignorance and innocence often go hand in hand. In order to full intertwine one's self with the dark arts, they must first lose all traces of innocence. Ignorance can factor into the equation, but not for long. The dark arts thrives on the power and intelligence of the user. Hadrian couldn't remember the last time he was truly innocent, he lost all traces of his innocence as a young child. The raven had never been ignorant, he prided himself in that.

Hadrian held a deep hatred for the innocent, he had never been given the luxury. From day one, the raven was given an awful lot in life. From that despicable muggle orphanage, too the magical one, even for Mudblood standards he had it rough. He, who deserved everything, had been given nothing. No money, no prestige, no family name. He was a Mudblood, but not for long.

It had taken him several months, but Hadrian had finally managed to siphon enough potions ingredients from his potions classes. What they didn't use in class that Hadrian needed, he managed to sneak into, and steal from Slughorn's personal collection. Tonight Hadrian would finally be able to brew a heritage potion. He would find out just who he really was, and who his parents were. He would find out just how he ended up in that God awful muggle orphanage in the first place. It was perfect timing, as the end of Hadrian's 4th year was quickly coming. Only one more week, until he was force to return to the "home." The raven sneered, that place was no home to him. Hogwarts was the only home he'd ever had, and it wasn't even that welcoming to him.

The raven was currently lounging in the room of requirements, the room was Hadrian's secret place, and no one currently at the castle had been able to find it. It was a place of his own, place he could go to escape everyone. This room was Hadrian's home, he spent several nights duelling countless fighting dummies. Letting out all his frustrations, while he learned magic that no Mudblood ever dared to look into, magic that were so dark it left a vile taste in the casters mouth. But it left no such taste in Hadrian's, it tasted sweet to him, perfect. He was no fool, the raven knew that such magic was addictive and could be quite dangerous. He couldn't find it in him to care, power was everything. Knowledge was power.

The room of requirements was everything and anything he needed it to be. It provided him everything he needed, and even housed a room of many lost things. It was wondrous, some nights he even slept there, the room provided a warm bed and a working bathroom. And now it catered to his need for a potions lab to brew the potion, it gave him a cauldron and all the tools necessary for upcoming brewing session. The room was his literal haven.

Hadrian hadn't a friend in the world, he was unwanted and despised everywhere he went, a scar on the very earth itself. An unwanted and unwed addition to the world, they only tolerated him because of his 'little bit' of magic. Despite his desirable beauty, he'd never had a single suitor. His blood status and just plain how "pathetic" he was, turned people away. They still fell for his beautiful façade, however, they knew to look and never touch. He was a forbidden fruit, because of how rotten his true core supposedly was. No one should fall for something as disgusting as he. The thought made Hadrian sneer, he liked it better this way. He was better off alone.

He had nothing and no one to care about, no one cares for him, and he had nothing to lose. It may seem lonely, but the only way to get to the top is with no distractions. And Hadrian would get to the top, he would stand by the dark lord's side. No one would get in his way to power. As the potion finished simmering, Hadrian could hold back his eagerness to do the heritage test. It was time he found out some truths. He made quick work of downing the potion, before pricking his finger, and dropping three drops of his blood on a blank price of parchment.

"Praeteriti Praesentisque Revelare Hereditas" He chanted the spell of revelation, it wasn't as easy for wizards to perform as it was the goblins, but it was indeed possible. Hadrian was tired of the secrets that shrouded his life. He needed to know the truth, his blood purity level was a dead give a way to the fact that he was no Mudblood. Now he would find out just with whom his parentage lay. He would be one step closer to figuring out why he was left in a muggle orphanage in the first place. To finding out just who left him to be labelled a good for nothing Mudblood.

As the parchment filled out Hadrian felt a sense of trepidation, and couldn't help but blanch at the results of his heritage test.

 ***Hadrian Snow - Formerly Harry James Potter/Black (Bastard; Assumed Dead)**

 **Blood Status: Half Blood By Default/Partial Pureblood; Believed Muggleborn**

 **Blood Heir To The House Potter**

 **Legal Heir To The House Black**

 ***Biological Mother: Lily Rose Potter Nee' Evans (Missing Person; Traitor)**

 **Blood Status: Muggleborn W/Magical Ancestry**

 ***Biological Father: Regulus Articulus Black (Father Status Left Unknown; Believed To Be Deceased)**

 **Blood Status: Pureblood**

 **Former Head Of House Black**

 **Former Heir Of House Black**

 **Former Death Eater**

 ***Adoptive father: James Charlus Potter (Listed Biological Father; Removed; Traitor; Deceased)**

 **Blood Status: Pureblood; Blood traitor**

 **Former Head Of House Potter**

 **Former Heir Of House Potter**

 ***God Father Via James Potter - Paternal Uncle Via Blood: Sirius Black (Traitor; Azkaban Prison)**

 **Blood Status: Pure Blood; Blood traitor**

 **Former Heir Of House Of Black**

 **Disinherited**

 ***Named God Farther Via Lily Potter: Severus Snape ( Alive; Loyal)**

 **Blood Status: Half Blood**

 **Illegitimate Heir To House Prince**

 **Head of House Snape**

 **Potions Master**

 **Head Master Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry**

 **Death Eater**

To say Hadrian was shocked by his familial ties, was an understatement. He was apparently somebody. Except, he was supposed to be dead. The raven wasn't quite sure what to think. He was enraged and more confused than ever on his heritage, how had this gone unnoticed, how did no one know. None of this added up. He was a Black, but also a Potter? His mother had apparently been a Mudblood whore who just couldn't keep her legs shut. His father never knew he existed before he died, he had a father who adopted him and was also a blood traitor they all seemed to be on different sides of the war, but yet they connected to him. The Blacks, the Potters, Snape. How was Snape involved in all of this? His mother was listed as missing, meaning she was still alive?

It was all a lot to process for his 14 year old mind, he began to feel dizzy. The room of requirements quickly supplied a plush arm chair for him to collapse in to. They were all dead, missing, or in Sirius Blacks case incarcerated. In fact, Severus Snape was the only person listed on his heritage test that could have ever even been his guardian. The paper listed many ancestors, any and all grandparents, so on, and so forth. Everyone was dead. He seemed to be a survivor of not one but two, by the blood adoption, dying lines. As well as many down his line he could claim.

Someone went to great lengths to hide him, to hide the truth. Even if he hadn't "died" no one could connect him with the Blacks, apart from Sirius. None of it was what he expected at all. It left him with a question he had harboured his entire life, a question that tonight was supposed to shed some light on, but in fact didn't answer the question at all, just who was he? Who is Hadrian Snow?

* * *

The End of Year feast was about to commence, Slytherin was a buzz with excitement, they had won the house cup yet again. Slytherin was, after all, the most superior house. Hadrian was in a bigger mood than usual, his thoughts however, was more broody than their usual state of anger. He oddly felt quite...empty. He didn't feel much if anything at all, and for once in his four years of Hogwarts, he could tone down his hatred. He was successfully ignoring everyone and everything, his thoughts broody and pensive.

Ever since he found out part of the truth of who he was, things had been different, seemed different. Of course, he had yet to tell a soul. The raven had no one too tell, and it wasn't like anyone would just believe his filthy Mudblood self. Hadrian was at a complete loss he was so very empty. For the first time in a long time, Hadrian was at a loss, he didn't know where to go from here. Should he tell someone? In all reality, would that even make his life better? It was all so confusing. It seemed to the raven that someone had did all of this for a reason. Would he be stupid to reveal himself before he found that reason out?

His blood status and heritage was just not enough information into the secrets of his past, he needed to know it all. All the facts, or he could find himself in an even worse situation. One thing was certain, he somehow needed to sneak out of the orphanage this summer, as he needed to do research on these people. Maybe see if he could sneak into Gringotts to talk with the Goblins. They were on good terms with the dark lord, and agreed to certain measures the dark lord asked, but their loyalty would always be to the customers of Gringotts.

Now Hadrian had a way in, one couldn't enter the doors of the bank without walking through a blood screening, anyone below 25% blood status, and only those with one at least semi magical close relative, could pass through. Meaning the screening test would allow Hadrian in, he would just have to find, not only a way to leave the orphanage, but a way to disguise himself. If anyone saw him they would think he somehow managed to cheat the system. He couldn't have any suspicion on himself, if the raven wanted to pull any of this off. He just hoped the Goblins could shed some light on his situation.

Hadrian prepared to leave the great hall, dinner was almost over, and he had a lot to do before he had to leave tomorrow. No one batted an eye as he slipped away from the Slytherin table and exited the hall, a few others had already left so it wouldn't look very suspicious. He had a polyjuice potion that he had prepared hidden away in the room of requirements, he would need it for his trip to Gringotts. As well as some other things he had in there. He would be spending most of the night there, as there was a particular ritual he wanted to try to do before leaving. It had to be done on a full moon, and luckily that was tonight.

As he walked through the empty halls, Hadrian couldn't help but feel like something was watching him. It was cold, unusually so for the summer, and quiet...Too quiet. Then, seemingly out of nowhere there was a sound. It sounded like hissing, but no. It was a whisper. It was getting louder, he could almost understand it. Hadrian began to quicken his pace, a tiny shiver of fear ran up his spine.

" **Kill...I want to eat. Taste the blood. Kill**." It was almost as if the voice was following him, like it was right behind him..." **KILL!** " He heard once more before turning around. Hadrian was met with the body of what looked to be a giant snake, before looking into a great big pair of yellow eyes. After that, everything went black.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was having an incredibly boringly long day. Paperwork after paper work, droning voiced politician after politician. The dark lord was literally itching to curse somebody. Next person to walk in his office with paperwork was getting an Avada to the face. He was in no mood for any of it, he was a fucking dark lord for crying out loud. He didn't have to put up with this shit. A knock at the door had his mood souring further.

"Enter." In walked his right hand, Lucius Malfoy.

"This had better be good Lucius." The blond man gave a quick bow to show his subservience.

"I apologize for the interruption, my lord. There has been an attack at Diagon Alley. It appears to be...rebels" within a matter of seconds, Voldemort was on his feet, wand in hand. A dark scowl smeared across his face.

"Rebels have not been seen in England in years, Lucius. How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure, my lord." The blonde replied. He seemed nervous as he too in his master's angry face.

"Well what do you know!?" Voldemort all but snapped. He was pissed, how was this possible, he had all but eradicated the rebellion. They couldn't possibly have enough man power to form an attack. "Do we know who is a part of this rebellion?"

"No my Lord, I'm sorry." Voldemort cursed, he had to physically stop himself from casting the cruciatus on the blond. What was the man even good for? Why did he have servants in the first place? Before anything else could be said and done, someone else dared to knock on his door.

"What!" He snarled, as Severus Snape entered, another of his loyal servant of his came in. "This had better be good news, Severus" His ire couldn't handle anymore. Snape bowed to his lord, as always, he showed no fear. Unlike Lucius, who was as cowardly as they came.

"I'm afraid not, my lord." Snape face remained impassive.

"Go on!" He snarled, in no mood for beating around the bush.

"My lord, there has been an incident at the school. It appears as if the Chamber of Secrets has been opened..." If at all possible, Voldemort's face darkened even further.

"What did you say...?" Lucius looked up at Severus, shock on his face

"There has been a Basilisk attack my Lord, a Mudblood student was killed. A message was left on the wall. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies if the heir beware.'" Snape still managed to remain calm, even in the face of a truly furious dark Lord.

Voldemort was almost blinded by rage. This was not possible, he was the heir, the only Parseltongue in existence. The only way that any of this was possible is- he pointed his wand at Lucius.

"Crucio!" the blind fell on the floor thrashing and screaming. "Where is my diary Lucius?" He spoke in a deathly calm voice. As he paused in cursing the blond.

Pure fear took over the man's face "I-I-I don't know my lord. I-I well I seem to have... misplaced it." He ended with a squeak, before being put back under the torture curse. Voldemort could forcefully stopped himself from cursing the man to oblivion.

"Get out of my sight Lucius." He grated out. "Now!" the blond scrambled to his feet and literally ran out of the room. Severus still stood before him expression unreadable. Voldemort took a minute to gather his bearings while staring down the raven. "Who?"

"I'm sorry my Lord?" inquired Snape.

"What is the name of the dead Mudblood?" He elaborated.

"Hadrian Snow, My lord."

* * *

Please leave me a review,let me know what you think.


	5. Everything went black

Chapter 5: Everything Went Black

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This and all chapter s have now been edited to fix any errors or mistakes.

A huge thank you to DemonKira for editing this story for me

* * *

*Flashbacks*

A young boy that couldn't be any older than two years old was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Pure terror engulfed the child's face. Three older children, ages raging between 7 and 9, chased the poor toddler. One of the boys had a metal bat in his hand, all three were laughing maniacally as they were quickly gaining on the tot. The little boy had raven hair and Avada Kedavra green eyes, he couldn't run any faster. His little heart was pumping so fast, it was amazing that it didn't stop. He was scared, his tummy was cramping, but he knew he couldn't stop.

As he ran, the little boy found his way into a dead end hallway, tears began to spring from his eyes as he realized there was no way out. The three older boys had finally caught up to him, they had him backed into a corner. Frightened emerald eyes could no longer hold back tears, the little boy who was much too smart for his age, began to beg and plead. The older boys just laughed, and before the little boy could blink he felt the metal baseball bat collide with his back.

Everything went black

The same little boy with black hair and Avada eyes, only a year or two older, was once again running in the same halls. This time he was chased by an older woman and man. They were yelling at him, calling him Satan's child. This time the boy took a different route, he was also faster, and he easily out ran them. They yelled after him, telling him he would pay for his freakishness. The 4 year old knew better than to stop.

Suddenly the young raven tripped over a plank of wood, before he could get up to continue his escape, the man caught up to him. The man was about 50 with a head of patching grey hair, an ugly wrinkled face, and breath that stank of alcohol. He grabbed the boys shoulder with a meaty grip, reared back and hit the child with an iron fist. Before the boy could even gain his bearings the man did it again, and again. Yelling obscenities and calling him a freak. The boy began to fade out, but before he did, he felt those hands ripping the pants from his little body. Just as those hand began to roam…

Everything went black

The same boy, older by a year yet again, was running down that same hallway, two new boys chasing after him. Both, once again, older than him. The raven headed boy was 5 now, he was even faster, smarter. This time he made it all the way outside, before another two boys joined in and cut the raven off. The poor boy was surrounded. Hate filled eyes bore into him from each of the four boys. They were going to teach the freak a lesson. A lesson that he would never forget. One boy held a crowbar, another held a baseball bat. They meant business.

The boy with the crow bar hit the younger boy in the knees, the young raven fell to the floor. Panic set in on his face, he was terrified. The two boys with nothing in their hands each grabbed an arm to hold him downs, as the boy started to thrash about. The one with the bat stepped forward, he swung it back ready to hit the young raven hard in the face. The boy fought hard and managed to get one hand free. Just as the bat came down hard, he turned his head to the side and held out his hand to protect any damage to his face. All of a sudden a bright green light flashed in front of the raven boy, the other boy with the bat, fell to the floor. The other three boys rushed to their fellow bully's side, the raven watched ad they discovered that he wasn't breathing. The boy with the bat was dead.

Everything went black.

A now 7 year old raven haired boy lay in his bed at the orphanage in which he lived. He was scared. He could feel something coming, it was dark and powerful. He had only ever felt such a thing surrounding himself, never from anything or anyone else. It's the same feeling that made him a freak, made him better than everyone else in this pathetic little hole he lived in. But something about how this felt, made him feel scared. Whatever it was, the young raven couldn't help but feel it was coming for him. He closed his eyes and kept them shut tight as he felt the presence come near, along with it, he heard light footsteps.

Before the boy even knew it, a hand covered his mouth and he was yanked from bed. All of a sudden the raven boy was being dragged through a tiny tube that seemed to take him through space itself, it was nauseating. When the boy opened his eyes, he was laying on an unfamiliar concrete floor. Two men and a women stood before him, they all had magical smiles on their faces. The all looked prestigious, with aristocratic faces, yet they had a crazed look in all of their eyes. All three of them felt like the dark, powerful presence he had just felt. It was even stronger now, almost overwhelming.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he was scared and confused. The women who had long curly black hair, left to grow wild, cackled at the raven boy.

"We are the Mudblood retrieval team, this is your new home." She paused and gave a nasty smiles, she then whispered a word the boy had never heard before, before he was overtaken by excruciating pain he had never before even came close to feeling. He screamed, thrashed, and cried. Oh he had felt plenty of pain, but this. This was unbearable. After what felt like forever it stopped. "Hadrian Snow is your name correct?" she didn't wait for an answer. "This will be your new home, with the rest of your filthy Mudblood kind." She sneered, before saying that same awful thing as before. Hadrian's world was filled with pain once more.

Everything went black

*End of Flash backs*

* * *

Avada Kedavra green eyes opened with a start, only to be met with a world of black. Confused, Hadrian lifted his hand to his face, only to realize his entire body was covered in a thick blanket. He sat up letting the blanket pool around his lap. Hadrian took in his surroundings, he was all alone in the Hogwarts infirmary. Everything was dark despite it being bright outside. It made no sense. His head hurt, wasn't he supposed to be going back to the orphanage? What happened? All he remembered was a pair of great big yellow eyes and- the band of the doors opening brought the raven out of his thoughts. A curtain surrounded the bed he were drawn, so whoever came in was blocked from his view.

"How did this happen? And why wait till the last day of the school year to start, it makes no sense." Hissed out a beautifully melodic voice.

"I'm do not know my lord. At least it was just one Mudblood to die, and not anyone of importance." Die? What did the man mean by die? Who was dead?

"Well I suppose it was convenient timing. Although I wish I knew who had my diary, it is of no consequence. Whoever had it will make their move next term, and they will face my wrath." The beautiful voice was so full of fury.

"The Mudblood, Hadrian Snow, he is unwanted even among his own kind. His death is unlikely to cause an uproar." Hadrian's blood froze, he was the Mudblood that is supposedly dead? What the he'll happened. How could they think he was dead?

"You think I care about a possible Mudblood uprising" the man snorted. "You know as well as I that they don't stand a chance against me."

"Of course my lord, but with the rebellion attack, one can't be too careful. They may be recruiting." Hadrian recognized the second man's voice as Headmaster Severus Snape. There footsteps finally stopped outside of his curtain.

Hadrian wasn't sure what to think, he began to panic. A Basilisk, he looked into the eyes of a Basilisk. That is what those big yellow eyes were that he saw. He should be dead. Everyone apparently thought he was, that would explain why someone had covered his entire body and face with the blanket. They were probably here to dispose of his body. An orphaned Mudblood such as himself, with no family or friends, would be taken into the forbidden forest and Incendio'd. He would be left as little more than dust and a mar on the Slytherin house history. If everyone thought he was dead, did that mean he was dead? Or did it mean that he had died and came back to life somehow, or somehow cheated death? This wasn't at all possible, not even on the wizarding world. There was no way he could have survived a Basilisk stare.

A shiver ran through Hadrian's spine as the curtain was dropped open. Avada Kedavra green met ruby red. For one short electrifying moment, everything was still. The second man was none other than Lord Voldemort himself, the dark lord face showed no outward emotion, but his eyes enlarged slightly in shock. The ever stoic Severus Snape, was for once, outwardly shocked.

"It's not possible.." Snape drawled. "The boy was dead, I checked him myself."

"Professor…what is going on?" Hadrian slowly asked, the ravens voice croaked from disuse.

"That, dear boy, is exactly what I would like to know. You don't look very dead to me." Spoke the dark lord.

"I-I-I just woke up like this, I'm not dead. How could I be dead?" Hadrian allowed some of his fear and confusion drip into his voice before adding "My lord." For good measure.

"Severus, run the diagnostics." Voldemort ignored him. Meanwhile Hadrian was trying to figure out just what was going to happen now. How long had he been supposedly dead? No one does and comes back to life, it's just not possible. Hadrian could do nothing as the Headmaster ran a wand up and down his body, he was chanting low, healer's code he recognized. A sharp intake of breath interrupted his train of thoughts.

"My lord, there is nothing wrong with the boy, it's almost as if nothing happened. It makes no sense." Ruby red eyes met his once again, this time the gaze was sharp and inquisitive.

"You're sure this is the child? You are not mistaken?" Snape nodded confirmation to his lord. "One cannot simply just die and wake back up. It is possible, however, that he was never really dead in the first place. Perhaps the boy simply passed as dead? But how did you child, survive a Basilisk stare? You are quite an interesting Mudblood aren't you?"

Hadrian could barely contain his rage at the dark lord's tone of voice, which was patronizing when spoked at Hadrian. He was no mere Mudblood…he put on a show of meekness, and hung his head. "There is nothing special about me my lord. I don't know how any if this happened…I'm so sorry for wasting my lord's time, please forgive me." He practically begged, Hadrian was astounded by his own performance. He really out did himself, even if the confusion he felt was very real.

He chanced a peek at the dark lord whose lips turned up into a smirk. "You child, are a mystery, one I can't wait to solve. The power you have….how it allowed you to be on the brink of death, so far gone that you were able to hide it to those around you, yet survive the pillar eyes of a Basilisk. You are very special, and I believe you know it to."

* * *

Hadrian Snow, there was something about the boy, he just couldn't put his finger on it. As a man who had played spy one too many times in his life, he had always felt that there was more to the boy than what met the eye. Severus Snape had always wondered about the boy, ever since he first laid eyes on him. Severus didn't reach his position in life by coincidence he was a smart man, he played his way up. Snow couldn't truly be that pathetic and land in the great house of Slytherin, it was unorthodox. It was more than the front the child put on, it was those eyes. The boy held the same eyes as the woman he had once loved so deeply, his heart and soul fell apart when she died. Snape refused to believe someone with her eyes, could be so disgustingly pathetic.

So over the years, the older raven had kept his eyes and ear open, paying special attention to the outcast Mudblood, who managed his way into Slytherin. The boy was either really good, or truly a pathetic waste of space. But every now and then, he could feel an intense power, which always seemed to lead back to the boy. Which was a mystery on its own, Snape wasn't particularly magic sensitive, but he could feel the strongest most powerful types of magic. This power, well it wasn't far from being on league with the dark lord himself, if only much more untrained.

Just a few weeks ago, he, Lucius, and the dark lord had been meeting when he once again felt that power. Snape wasn't particularly shocked when the dark lord turned to the source of the power, of course lord Voldemort would be interested in such power. Severus had, for some reason, felt a sense of trepidation for the boy. Especially when they rounded the hallway only to see his God son pointing a wand at the boy. However, Hadrian managed to reign in his power, and leave with nothing but the dark lords interest. Even if the younger Malfoy left holding a grudge.

Snape wasn't sure what would come of his lord, but he could see the spark in the lord's eyes, one he hadn't seen since the won the war. Hadrian was able to pull off the dumb act, but he couldn't stop his powers from coming out one more time after leaving the dark lords presence, before disappearing once again. From then on Snape had seen the wonder and curiosity grow in his lord's eyes at each mention of the Snow child.

When Severus had been given the news that a child was attacked by a monster and killed, he was immediately taken aback. It was the last day of school for the term, and there were no monsters at Hogwarts. After being brought to the hallway, and seeing the message about the chamber of secrets, things made more sense. He was initially panicked at the loss of student, a practical child. The Carrow's, who had found the body, assured him it was just a Mudblood. No one would miss him. Just a Mudblood…Then why did his heart constrict when he realized just who the Mudblood was? Why is it that Hadrian Snow was just so mysteriously something, which the thought of his life being lost affected Severus Snape of all people?

It didn't take long for Snape to sneer at himself, now he would never know the truth about such an interesting boy. His death was either an unfortunate loss to the wizard population, or a blessing in disguise. There was no way to tell the difference. He moved and examined the body, himself. Checking things over thrice, the boy died of a Basilisk stare. There was no life left in the boy. He knew the dark lord would be angry, he was the only person to have ever opened the Chamber. Someone was playing with things that were none of their business. Lord Voldemort had been predictably furious, that fury only seemed to deepen after he spoke the boy's name.

The students left as planned for the term, an announcement was made, and the boy's death really didn't affect anyone. He was left behind to clean up the pieces, instead of getting to go home and have a break like all the ungrateful little brats. The dark lord had been busy with the aftermath of a rebellion attack, but had wanted to examine the intriguing young Mudbloods body, himself. So Severus had to wait around for his lord to arrive. He had placed a stasis spell on the body, but never expected this….Never thought they would walk into the room and find a confirmed dead boy to actually not only be alive, but the sole survivor of a Basilisk stare. Such a thing was unheard of. Wonders never seemed to cease with Hadrian Snow.

For the first time in a very long time, Lord Voldemort was at a complete loss. Ever since he had first met the enigma known as Hadrian Snow, things have been different. At first the boy was easy to pass over, but once he felt and that beautifully dark seductive magic…He couldn't write the boy off anymore after that, not after he met face to face with the raven. He hadn't been able to get the boy out of his mind, since then. He had always wondered how a Mudblood of seemingly no talent landed into the prestigious house of Slytherin. Now he knew…looking at the boy who should be dead, and remembering his past encounter, he knew then and there that the boy was no mere Mudblood. He was much more.

For the first time in over 14 years now, Lord Voldemort found himself intrigued. He had something to look forward to in life, and that was unravelling every secret the boy had to offer. Hadrian Snow was a beautiful boy, with breathtaking magic. In his week state, the boy was unable to mask it, and it was simply divine. Yes he was going to enjoy getting to know this boy. One thing was for certain, from this day forward, Hadrian would no longer be just a Mudblood.

* * *

Please leave me a review, let me know what you think.


	6. Interrogation

Chapter 6: Interrogation

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This and all chapter s have now been edited to fix any errors or mistakes.

A huge thank you to DemonKira for editing this story for me

* * *

Hadrian always knew he would amount to something, something big at that. He wouldn't settle for anything mediocre, but he was not stupid, he knew it would take time. He knew he had years of learning, and fighting his way to power. Knowledge is power after all. Hadrian always knew he would make it not only inside the ministry, but in the minister's office, face to face with the dark lord himself. He always knew it, but never expected it to happen so soon. He always thought he would have to earn his way in.

The past few days had been but a blur to the almost 15 year old, he had spent most of them in the Hogwarts infirmary having many tests and diagnostic spell performed on him. The dark lord quickly went off to fulfil his lordly duties, and left a whole team of medical experts to look over him. They found nothing to convey any alarm, he was a perfectly normal boy, albeit with an evidently violent upbringing. Apart from the ancient mars and scars on his being, he was healthy, and normal.

No matter how many questions the raven seemed to ask, he was always ignored by everyone the dark lord sent in. Which was why he was surprised that on the third day of him being confined to a bed, he was given clothes and allowed out of bed to have super and dress. He was then whisked away by Snape, who had yet to make an appearance once they discovered Hadrian was alive, to the ministry.

Now here he was, sitting opposite the dark Lord, Severus Snape at his side, feeling at a complete loss. Everyone thought he was dead, and quite frankly, no one cares. Despite all of this, supposedly dying was apparently all he needed to do to garner the dark lord's attention. Something Hadrian had always wanted, yet he couldn't help but feel that maybe it wasn't a good thing to have right now, at least not in this context. No one survives a Basilisk stare, and no one comes back from the dead. Hadrian had a strange feeling that he was about to become a science experiment. He felt a chill go down his line.

The Ministers office was exactly how one might picture it being, except much more extravagant. It appeared lord Voldemort had an eye for beautiful things. The room was ornately decorated, everything was silver, green, or black in color, with a few items in gold to show wealth. The walls were made up of bookshelves from floor to ceiling all around, filled with books of any and every variety. The minister desk was made of a beautiful mahogany with yew trimmings and pretty designs etched in around the edges. Plush couches and chairs sat in the middle of the room, with end tables for guests, or simply just lounging around comfortably reading books. Priceless artefacts, and ornamental items were sporadically spread about in a neat fashionable manner. The room was overall magnificent, and the most expensive place Hadrian had probably ever had the opportunity to sit in.

Hadrian took it all in, attempting to keep from looking the dark lord in the eye. There were things in his mind, secrets, he refused to let anyone see. Not even the beloved dark lord. His occupancy shields were good, but probably stood very little chance against the dark lords Legilmency mastery. He wasn't quite prepared for this meeting. He would do his best to play it through, if only to see where this meeting takes him. Where he goes from here. He could never be just a Mudblood again, not now that the prophet had hailed him "The Boy Who Lived." Hadrian snorted at that, what kind of a name was that anyway. It's not like he did anything truly magnificent, all he did was live. No, Hadrian vowed to be known as more than that. To show all the maggots the crawl around in this world, just how much better he was.

"Let's start with why we are all here." Finally the dark lord spoke. "You, Mr. Snow, intrigue me. How on earth is it that a plain Muggleborn, with very little magical reserves, survives the stare of my prized basilisk?" What did the man mean by HIS Basilisk? How was it that Lord Voldemort's prized Basilisk got loose on the school? Something didn't add up here. "Then I answer myself." He continued. "You're not being entirely honest about just who you are, are you Mr. Snow? Your magical reserves are much stronger than you make them out to be, you are much smarter. You are way more than what you show to the word. So tell me Mudblood, why do you hide?" The dark lord smirked cruelly. The man was perceptive, I mean of course he was, he is the ruler if magical Britain.

Hadrian decided he would be brazen for once, take a page out of a Gryffindor book, self-preservation could always come into play later. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, my lord." His voice was silky smooth, and much more confident than any other time he'd spoke to the man, he was being daring. By the looks of the dark lord's face, the man wasn't amused by his denial.

"Don't try to play me for a fool, boy!" he hissed. "Severus, administer the boy with Veritaserum. I do not foresee us getting answers any other way, well besides torture that is. I can't very well torture him without knowing anything about him, but mark my words Mudblood, I have no qualms when it comes to hitting children." Great. He was pissed. Now Hadrian had done it. He should have known better than to push. Veritaserum…the man meant business, he wanted to know all of Hadrian's secrets. The raven visibly cringed at the idea, he'd rather take the torture session over truth serum.

Snape pulled a vial of clear liquid from his cloak, Hadrian forced himself not to flinch as the vial was uncorked and forcibly place to his lips by the dark lord. "We can do it this way Snow, or I can rip the information from your mind piece by piece. You may have practiced Occlumency, but I'm a master Legilmens. I can tear through all of your boundaries faster that you can place them up. Don't tempt me Mudblood. Drink." The man demanded, eyes flashing a deep ruby red. For a moment, it was almost as if Hadrian was compelled as if the dark lord had managed to control him. The raven couldn't help but to obey the Lord, and that infuriated him.

Hadrian swallowed the liquid, a bitter look set in on his face. Voldemort stood in front of him, a cruel glint him his eye that matched an equally cruel smile. Severus sat to the side his face as empty and invasive as ever, however Hadrian could almost see…was that concern in his eyes? The raven quickly turned away, as an act of defiance, he pointedly stared at the delicate embroidery around the edge of the desk. It was truly beautiful, it looked like silver and green snakes dancing together around white-rose filled vines. The detail was superb, it looked as if it was hand carved, before being embedded with silver and emeralds.

Hadrian could feel a bubbling in his stomach and a certain haze in his mind, it was all the warning he needed to tell him to potion was kicking in full force. A hand on his chin roughly drew his attention back to the dark lord, it was unlike himself to be so openly disobedient. He had never dreamed of being so to the ruler of wizarding Britain.

Something about the events that happened as of recent, his true ancestry and near death experience, Hadrian no longer felt much like himself. Something was different within him, he could feel it. Hadrian had always been special, but now he was even more so, he was so unlike the others. Defiance filled his very pore, weakened only by his self-preservation. He wanted to rebel, but didn't desire the torture that would surely follow, not to mention death if he pushed too far. Hadrian finally made eye contact with the dark lord, he readied himself for the interrogation he knew was headed his way.

Ruby red and Avada green clashed in a tiny battle of wits, one Hadrian quickly albeit reluctantly, gave into. Let the questions begin. The raven was prepared to skirt the edges of truth as much as possible, give answers, yet nothing specific. He was ready. His mask was in place, his emotions and fears in check, he was ready to fight. Hadrian would end the dark lord where the man sat, if it came down to it, no matter how much he admired and wished to serve the beautiful man. Hadrian was a Slytherin, and in true fashion, the raven would always put himself first.

* * *

The fire in the boys eyes both infuriated and enthralled Lord Voldemort. Hadrian was just a filthy Mudblood child, yet he felt a sense of danger in the boy. Those beautiful Avada eyes were daring, and held a sense of danger. It was almost as if the boy could pose as a real challenge. Normally such ignorance and blatant disrespect would infuriate the lord, but today he found himself quite excited by it. He couldn't wait to hear all the secrets come out of those lips. He only wished the boy would give him the opportunity to break through the barriers that protected the child's mind. It would be amazing to see inside such an intricate mind, especially if Voldemort was right about all the secrets the boy held.

If Hadrian proved to be a disappointment, well Voldemort could easily dispose of him. Or simply just send him back to the hole he crawled from. He would gather what he wanted through the Veritaserum, or revel tearing the raven mind apart. Worst case scenario? He could torture and kill the boy. Although it would be a shame to waste such a pretty face. It was no matter, Lord Voldemort was excited for the first time in a long time. The boy brought hope for a less boring future, now the boy need only prove himself entertaining enough to escape the ministry office unharmed.

Either way, there was interest to be found in how the boy either managed to survive the deadly eyes of his beloved basilisk, or somehow come back to life. He doubted that Hadrian even knew how himself, that he seemed genuinely confused by. Not much about the raven was genuine…. he could tell. The boy was completely different than what he outwardly showed. A true beautiful enigma.

The dark lord leaned over said boy, a cruel smirk placed firmly across his face as he watched the potion clearly take effect. Now all he had left to do was test the truth serum. "What is your name, Mudblood?"

"Hadrian Snow." The raven gritted out.

"Where was it that you lived before being brought to the wizarding world?"

"In a muggle orphanage, my lord." The boy admitted, Voldemort could barely contain his smirk. All of this, of course, was public knowledge. Anyone could find out the answers, as it was in the ministries room of records.

"Which of my death eater Mudblood retrieval teams was assigned to you?" Now that was something Voldemort was quite eager to hear, of course he had looked into the boys past, but he didn't think about just who Hadrian's welcoming committee was. It was fun watching the boy try to stop himself from answering, but through gritted teeth, the answer flowed.

"The Lestranges." A dark sense of glee filled Voldemort at that.

"Oh is that so? And just how did they welcome a Mudblood such as yourself."

"With the Cruciatus curse, my lord." At this the boy looked down, obviously trying to contain his mask in place. He was riling the raven up, starting to get under his skin.

"What a fitting introduction for a pathetic Mudblood like you, wouldn't you agree, Snow?" The best thing about being the dark lord? He could play all the games he wanted.

Severus sat still, remaining as impassive as impossible, but Voldemort was no fool. He knew the potions master held a certain soft spot for the Mudblood, left over from the love he once felt for one. She however, had long since vanished, being a member of the resistance and all. Voldemort's only regret wad not killing the bitch himself for her treatment of one of his most loyal, for Severus had begun to question the darks motives for that women. Not only did she play with the mind and heart of Severus, but she toyed with others who were loyal to him. She twisted their minds. She was a seductress of the light, and a filthy Mudblood. A former death eater, one who was also once among his most loyal, actually fell for the women's tricks. She became his downfall, Severus was lucky to escape a similar fate through his extreme loyalty. When the rebellion fell she disappeared never to be heard from again. Lily Potter would die by his hands, if she wasn't already dead, he promised Severus that. However the man still had a weakness when it came to the Mudbloods, it never would fully go away, nor would his love for Lily.

Voldemort drew his attention back to the boy, and oh just how similar were those Avada Kedavra green eyes to those of Lily Potter. No wonder Severus found this hard. They weren't the exact same color, Lily's were more emerald, but they held similarities none the less. That made Voldemort question the boys heritage once again, but he wasn't left questioning for long, as the boys mouth forced out the answer to the lords question.

"I am not a filthy Mudblood!" forced its way out with a snarl, the boy wasn't just annoyed, he was angry. Such a beautifully intense anger, it was breath taking. Voldemort felt as if the killing curse was encasing his body in a warm embrace, but it was just the intense stare of those beautiful eyes. It seems that he was right, the boy was hiding things, many things. The boy wouldn't be able to say he wasn't a Mudblood, unless he truly believed he wasn't. The boy wasn't delusional, that meant Voldemort was missing something. For now he would let that lie, so he would move on to more pressing questions. He was on a time limit after all. The thought made his lips curl, he was a dark lord. He didn't answer to anyone.

"Tell me…Hadrian, to whom does your loyalties lie?" He asked like an old friend would. The ravens face still held rebellion, but he didn't fight his answer.

"To you, my lord. I am deeply loyal to your cause. Although my loyalty is to myself first and foremost." A true Slytherin.

"You wouldn't die for you lord?" He asked in mock offence. The truth came out.

"I wouldn't die for anyone, I am better than everyone else, no one deserves my life. Not even you." Came the raven's cheekily honest reply. The boy dared? Well, it's not like he could lie. Voldemort liked the boy even more by the second. Such self-worth mixed with the boys power could be dangerous, the boy reminded him of well, himself. The question now in the dark lord's mind is whether the boy would grow to be a threat or an ally? Would he be the next opposing dark lord, or would he be a loyal servant?

"You wouldn't die for your lord? Would you serve your lord? How could I trust you, if you wouldn't be willing to die for me?" the questions were getting off subject, but Lord Voldemort was just beginning to have fun.

What a smug bastard, he truly did admire this man, but Voldemort had somehow managed to get answers out of Hadrian, that the young raven never even began to think he would ask. The dark lord was trying to get under his skin, and it was working. What he had been forced to admit under the truth serum was publishable by death, his admittance of self-preservation was a sign of distrust. Hadrian cursed himself for not being able to resist the potion, and the Veritaserum for forcing his answers.

"Because my loyalty is to you and no others my lord. I may not be willing to die, but I would do just about anything else. I however will always come first." Hadrian cringed at his own words, bur managed to remain respectful for the time being.

"Back to what's truly important here, why do you hide child? What is it you don't want the world to know? And ultimately, just who are you and what are your goals?" Lord Voldemort hit all the nails on the head with that one, Hadrian tried to hold back, he needed his secrets to remain just that- secrets. He bit his tongue until it began to bleed in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. As the answers began to blurt out against his will, Hadrian looked towards the headmaster, Snape looked oddly…sympathetic? It was strange seeing any emotion on the man at all.

"I hide because everyone assumes I'm a Mudblood. For me to succeed would be a death sentence. I am better than all the other, smarter, stronger, and more powerful. If I were to show my true self, it would be disastrous, I'd be accused of rebellion. Or worse, cheating a pureblood, because how could a filthy Mudblood be better than a precious pureblood?" He all but sneered. "I am Hadrian Snow, I am by no means, a Mudblood. My parents were both of magical origin, that I can assure. My goal, well they are really quite simple. See I practice magic and read all kinds of books in the shadows, knowledge is power. I want power. I garner my way into the ranks of a death eater, I will climb to the top and my lord, and I will stand at your side. I am better than all the insects in this school. I will show them all. I will show you. I'll keep my cards hidden, until it's time to make the final play."

The truth. His secrets, it all seemed to just come gushing out, like a barrier had broken. However, the questions his lord asked were not quite as damaging as one might think. No, Hadrian managed to be careful with his words of truth, he still managed to keep many things hidden, while revealing what the dark lord wanted to know. Lord Voldemort looked a strange mixture between smug, giddy, and emotionless, it was rather frightening. Avada met Ruby once again, as much as Hadrian hated this, he had to admit that it was fun.

"Just a few more questions now. How did you survive the basilisk stare? And just what do you mean by your parents were both magical, what did you mean when you said you were no Mudblood? Just what else are you hiding Mr. Snow?" those beautiful ruby eyes were alight with an excitement and passion Hadrian gad never seen in them before, it was positively breath taking. He felt his mind clear, just as the last dew questions processed through his brain. Perhaps almost dying was a good thing. Hadrian never imagined he would get this much of the dark lord's attention so soon. He quite enjoyed the dangerous game.

* * *

To the left of the room, Severus Snape's eyes filled with surprise as he watched the game of cat and mouse between lord Slytherin, and Hadrian Snow. Taking in the young Mudblood, who had always acted as little more than a pathetic squib, the headmaster began to see him in a new light. The boy was a master masks, a con artist, and those eye's….the dots clicked into place with a resounding snap. Of course, how could he forget? She was pregnant, but the child disappeared the day of its birth. It was a boy, she had a son.

In that moment fear took a hold of Severus's heart. He had to protect this child, if the dark lord were to find out he would likely kill the boy. No matter how enthralled he was by him. The child obviously knew the truth, he wouldn't be able to stop from telling. If the boy was her child…does that mean Hadrian was…..no he couldn't think about this, he had to stop the dark lord from finding out. He couldn't protect her, she had to run, but Snape could protect her child. He would do this as his final act of love for her. He would protect Lily Potter nee Evan's son. After all, he may have had to let her go, but he would love her always.

* * *

Please leave me a review, let me know what you think.


	7. Rebellion

Chapter 7: Rebellion

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This and all chapter s have now been edited to fix any errors or mistakes.

A huge thank you to DemonKira for editing this story for me

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Drip. Drip. Drop. The sounds of a faint tapping, and water dripping filled in the quiet. It was almost disconcerting. Severus had never really paid the second floor girls bathroom much thought, he never would have guessed to room housed the entrance to the chamber of secrets. He caressed the snake that was etched on one of the taps, it was really quite intricately done. Severus never could have guessed that out of all the nooks and crannies in Hogwarts, this is where the chambers entrance was hidden. The thought was almost absurd really.

Severus fought to hold back a sneer at the floating for of a very sulky moaning Myrtle, she was after all, one of the reasons he was here. The dark lord had sent him to ask what she knew about who opened the chamber, or even just whether she knew about his diary. He was to find the information, and then ward the room and the entrance. A special kind of ward created by the dark lord himself. Severus would have to gently carve invisibly runes around the sink in order to activate the warding. It would allow lord Voldemort to know all the comings and goings of each individual person, and also alert the man if the passage were to be opened. He could also conjure up an image of the room, it would show exactly what was happening at any given moment, much like a muggle security camera.

The dark lord needed to know just who the poor soul was that was being controlled by his diary. Severus wasn't quite sure just what the diary was or what it could do, but it was apparently an item of great importance to lord Voldemort. It was also apparently very dangerous to both whoever held the diary, and everyone around it. It was a dark artifact, and its sole purpose seemed to be the destruction of Muggleborns. It wanted to complete Salazar's goal of a perfect wizarding world.

There was a time in his life that Severus had been blinded by hate for all things related to muggles, too. Back when he was young and angry, with the bitter words and fists of his drunken father running through his mind, and Lily trying to defend him from James Potter even though it was obvious the other man held her heart. Everything was raw back then, he ran off and joined the dark lord, not that he didn't agree with many of the man's ideals. But his unrequited love for Lily remained at large, making him bitter. He lost faith in love and life and even in the dark lord himself for a while, he never did quite come to terms with the fact that he lost Lily for good. He let his hatred of Muggleborns control him until her supposed death, after that he was so broken, so empty. He couldn't muster the energy for his hatred, a hatred that was never truly his, because in all honesty Severus never had a problem with them. He was just so blinded by his own feelings.

He no longer had a problem with Muggleborns. With age came wisdom. Snape was still by far a bitter man, he always would be. He would always have a dislike for all things muggle, but he now understood. People fear what they don't understand, they rely on jealousy and hatred. He saw it with his father, with Petunia Evans, and with the majority of the wizarding world itself. Severus only remained loyal to the cause out of necessity and a sense of kinship to the dark lord himself. The friends he had were all he had, this was the dark lord's world after all.

Hadrian Snow, now that boy was something special entirely. Lily Potter son, Snape knew he owed it to Lily to keep the boy safe, not only did he owe it to her, he owed it to himself and the boy as well. Hadrian had no idea what kind of trouble he had unknowingly landed himself into, the boy had nothing and no one on his side to protect him. The boy was so unlike his father. For if Hadrian was Lily's son, it only made sense that he was James's as well. In the midst of the war it was announced that the Potters were expecting a child. No one knew what happened to the child when everything went down.

Hadrian was definitely their son, Snape came to that conclusion rather easy. It wouldn't be hard for the dark lord to connect the dots either. Currently Severus was torn between his want to protect the boy and his want to hate him for who his father was. Which was absolutely preposterous, the boy couldn't control these things. No one could know of his true intentions, especially not the dark lord. This would be treason. Severus had to play the part of spy for the boy, and to protect the boy. Not even Hadrian could know. He had to let his hatred of the boy's father shine through, to protect his true intentions. He could give nothing away, his only reason to hate the boy would be blood status.

Snape knew just what he must do, and he was prepared to do it. Anything for Lily's son.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was intrigued, there was so much more to Hadrian Snow than he could ever imagine. It was exciting, like trying to piece together an impossible puzzle. Their little meeting the other day was cut short by news on the rebels. Voldemort could barely contain his rage at the thought of the pathetic insects that dared to impose him. He had learned much about the young raven and seemingly nothing at all, the boy was quite a contradiction. Incredibly loyal to the cause, yet self-sufficient. He would put himself first above all others, yet the boy held him in such a regard it was almost flattering.

Hadrian knew nothing on why or how he was able to survive the Basilisk stare. He was a prodigious genius, very narcissistic and manipulative, and a master of masks and disguises. The dark lord wasn't sure whether he wanted to have the boy fight for him, or kill Him. He posed a risk of becoming a true threat in the distant future. Only time would tell, the boy was just like himself after all. He could go either way.

Hadrian had no friends, no family, he held no emotional connections at all. If Voldemort were anyone else's it would seem disconcerting, but he was quite the same way. He wondered if the boy had the ability to feel at all. Well at least feel anything other than anger, rage, hatred and the natural fear. The boy would do great things of that Voldemort was sure, his life depended on whether those things were in Voldemort's best interest or not. The boy managed to survive, that was enough to give him his only leg up in life, and Hadrian had now garnered the lord's notice. Now he at least had a chance, he had a way in. Not to mention the boy's assurance that he wasn't a Mudblood. Voldemort would definitely have to look into that.

For now, Voldemort had the boy taken to Slytherin House Manor (His home estate), where Hadrian would be staying until Voldemort had the time to gather more answers. If it was true that the boy was no Mudblood, he would need different accommodations to the ones he grew up with. Heaven forbid Hadrian be a pureblood, now that would cause an uproar. It was mystery how a potential child born to magical parents, could have gone under the radar. It made Voldemort wonder just who exactly the child was.

That mystery however, and all things concerning the boy would have to wait for another day. Today Voldemort had a rebellion problem to look into, and just who was behind the attack. No less than seven of his own people were injured. Two civilians were killed and one of his very own death eater was missing. It was all quite concerning and left a bitter taste that whoever orchestrated this were left over from the Order of the Phoenix. The order was an old group of light wizards who heavily opposed him, and were his biggest adversaries. They supposedly fell with the death of Dumbledore, but Tom wasn't so sure anymore. He was worried that they had a man on the inside.

He was currently sat at his desk in the ministry of magic going over all the files on the recent attack, as well as many files from the old days- his beginning as ruler of magical Britain. There were several similarities, it was quite possible that the new rebellion were survivors from the old, and that they were recruiting among the Muggleborns. Mudbloods would definitely be prime targets to help in a rebellion against the society that suppressed them. It would be the route Voldemort would have taken if the roles were reversed, well that and there was always allies within the half-bloods. Those who resent being lesser than, and even the lighter of the purebloods, and of course blood traitors. There were many who didn't agree with Voldemort's society, none yet dumb enough to fight against it, until now.

His missing death eater was high up in the ranks, but a coward to boot. Voldemort was afraid that the man would turn. Igor Karkaroff had his uses but true loyalty was not among them. He followed out of fear and a want for a prosperous life style which all death eater led. When and if the man is found, Voldemort would have to assess the man's loyalty, np matter what the man would have to die. Voldemort couldn't allow for any liabilities. If he wished to expand his rule from magical Britain out to other magical countries he needed to be smart.

The old Order members who survived where last seen fleeing to France, a notoriously light country. Voldemort had no doubt that the French would not only harbor the rebellion, but aid them as well. He and the French minister were not on friendly terms, the man despised Voldemort and would do anything short of declaring an all-out war to bring him down. Going through a rebellion would be the smart way to do it, that way he didn't drag the whole country down.

Voldemort sighed, well life had become dreadfully boring, and it was nice to have a challenge to face again. Ruling was fun, blood shed was absolutely glorious! It had been so long since he had the excuse to get his hands dirty. Muggles didn't put up much of a fight, if he wanted to stay ruler, he couldn't go around killing without reason. He longed for a duel. He longed to torture the life out of someone's eyes. It was pure euphoria, yes Voldemort craved it all. It would be even more enticing if Hadrian Snow were at his side… Voldemort quickly shook away such ill thoughts. The boy was interesting, but he couldn't allow a pretty face to get into his head. Voldemort was above everyone, and he was well on his way to ruling the world. It would take time however, dark lord was immortal, and he had all the time on the world.

Slytherin manor was huge, almost the size of Hogwarts itself. Everything about the place was lavish and held stories of untold ditches, yet nothing was overly extravagant. It was modest, yet flashy. Hadrian hadn't gotten much of a chance to look around, at the dark lord literally locked him in a room and left.

The room was bigger than any Hadrian had been in before yet smaller in contrast to the rest of the manor. It was a bedroom. Wooden floors and silver painted walls, with a simple double bed (much more lavish than Hadrian's own back at the orphanage, but not as fancy as the ones at Hogwarts. A vanity and a dresser were pushed up against one wall, both bare and empty, but made out of a beautiful oak. Other than that there was a walk in bathroom and closet. The room, although nicer than any he'd ever been in except for Hogwarts, was rather plain and boring.

* * *

There wasn't much for Hadrian to do, he still hasn't been given back his wand from when he was assumed dead, which really pissed him off. He still had his wandless magic, but knew it would be stupid to try to break through Voldemort's wards the man placed around his room. It would likely just infuriate the man. The raven wasn't sure what to do, he explored the bathroom and the empty closet, but there was obviously not much to see. The bathroom was all white with a toilet, sink, and a corner partially in ground tub. There was a shower in the opposite corner of the bath, and a mirror above the sink. All were in different shades of white.

Yes Hadrian was bored, he had been stuck in this room since last night, brought and left here by the dark lord, who had yet to show back up. House elves brought him a change of clothes and a toothbrush, the bathroom being pre-stocked with soaps, deodorant, and toothpaste. They also brought food and drinks to him, but other than that he was alone, the elves didn't even talk to him. They were probably ordered not to. If it wasn't for the nice room, Hadrian would think himself a prisoner. It pissed him the fuck off. Even the orphanage was better than this.

Before he could get too caught up in his thoughts, the door to the room finally opened. In walked the dark lord. The smug bastard had a smirk on his face, as if he left him for so long on purpose. Which, Hadrian was absolutely positive was the case. As beautifully enticing and smart the man was, he was also a right dick. Hadrian couldn't wait for the he could walk as confidently as the man before him. His admiration was not without merit.

"Hadrian. I trust your stay has been well?" What a dick.

"Of course my lord." His voice coated in an almost sarcastic politeness. "I spent the whole day just waiting for you to come back."

If at all possible the man's smirk only widened. "I've came to a decision about you Snow. Until your blood status can either be confirmed or denied, I think it best that you not return to the orphanage for the time being."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, perhaps a heritage test is in order here?" sugary sweetness coated the lord's voice.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" He smirked, knowing full well that one couldn't do a heritage test without getting consent. Something that was put into place to stop the rich from being killed for their money. And to protect their identities from those who would so something so nefarious. Hadrian enjoyed the mystery too much to just give his secrets away.

The man simply continued to smirk before stepping forward in the room. Hadrian stood at the edge of the bed, Voldemort walked forward until he was directly in front of him. They were within a hairs length of each other, Voldemort was so close that Hadrian could smell him. It had been a very long time since someone dared to get so close to him, unpleasant memories surfaced in his kind, but Hadrian quickly pushed them aside. One thing he had always been good at was adapting to situations, this was no different. He refused to back away, so he allowed the lord to get up close and personal, while his eyebrow raised and an easy smile made its way to his lips.

The dark lord was at least 6' 2 easily towering over Hadrian's 5' 9, but Hadrian was confident enough that it didn't bother him. In instances such as these confidence was key. He made sure he was relying on his own 2 feet and not the foot board 30 centimetres behind him to keep standing. Hadrian was no fool, he knew when to give in and when not to submit. Right now was not the time to give in.

"Indeed. It is much more entertaining to slowly unravel puzzles piece by piece, like the puzzle you are." With that the man tilted Hadrian's chin up to face him, holding it firmly in place with his index finger and thumb. Green met red, it was always electrifying when their eyes met. Hadrian felt a heat raise up to his cheeks at their proximity, something Hadrian had yet to experience before in his lifetime. Was he embarrassed? He had never been the most feeling of people, he couldn't remember ever truly feeling embarrassed, he had faked it several times. But never felt it

Hadrian kept the lords gaze and did his best to wash away the strange feeling he had, but the heat only moved down further south. Hadrian was neither innocent nor naïve, he knew what this was, not that it had happened to him before. Hadrian had hit puberty like any normal boy, it just didn't affect him in the same way it did them. But he recognized what was happening from the heat in his face to the heat in his pants, he was feeling attraction. Sexual attraction something he thought himself incapable of. He's looked at many girl and even some boys, nothing ever did it for him, which was fine he was never bothered by it anyway.

The dark lord seemed to notice if the overly satisfied look on his face meant anything, not that it bothered Hadrian. He had always held a fascination to the dark lord, was it really that shocking that he be attracted to the man? Perhaps he was simply attracted to power. Either way, Hadrian would drone it out for now and roll with the situation at hand. He was ready to be out of this awfully boring room.

Getting back to the point at hand, Hadrian asked, "Where will I stay if not the orphanage? You can't very well move me to the pure/halfblood orphanage without being sure of my status. I would consent to a purity test, however I'll be keeping my heritage to myself until I unravel a few mysteries of my own. "Hadrian wasn't trying to anger the lord, but there was no sense in beating around the bush.

Voldemort kept his place and hold. "A blood test will do, but I don't think that orphanage will do either. Until we can figure some things out, I think its best that you, dear Hadrian, stay here with me." If those words didn't send a chill down his spine and a bubble of excitement simultaneously through him, Hadrian wasn't quite sure what they did. All he knew was that this was the opportunity he's been waiting for, his chance to get a leg up, and find his way into the lord's graces. This was Hadrian's way to get noticed.

"Will I be locked up like a prisoner?"

"No. But there will be limits on where you can go. There will also be rules, rule number 1 being that you will not by any means bother me. I'm a busy man and don't have much time for 'Mudbloods' like you. I like you, you intrigue me, but that is all. Don't go thinking you're anything special, because you aren't. You are simply a silly little school boy, managed to survive a death sentence. You will remain here until I figure out just where you belong and how you survived. Rule number 2 as I would never deprive a child of education, the library, the kitchens, the parlor, and the gardens are free rein. Other than that, you can roam the halls, but wander into no other rooms. Understood." The man didn't even stop to take a breath.

All Hadrian could do was mutter a small "Yes, my lord." And not his head, for he didn't agree at all. Of course he was special, he was better than anyone and everyone else, he would prove that to the dark lord.

"The only reason you are here is because I don't know what to do with you, there is still the matter if you're supposed death to deal with. Speaking of.. "The dark lord let go of his chin and took a step back finally, before pulling out Hadrian's wand. "Here, you can't very well practice much magic without a wand. Take heed, you will never raise a wand to me or mine. Understood?" He didn't wait for an answer. "A house elf will be along with your things shortly, we still have much to discuss so be prepared. "

With that, the man left Hadrian alone, for a tiny miniscule second, he almost thought he had effected the dark lord in a way, too. From the way the man rushed out…it wasn't until then that he felt his own magic dancing in the air. Of course, when the dark lord handed him his wand, his magic reacted, and in turn so did the dark lords. For one beautiful moment their magic had danced before Voldemort had left, no wonder the man was in a hurry. It seemed Hadrian's magic affected him as well, that would explain the darkening of his eyes that the raven now recalled.

Life was looking up for Hadrian, no matter what turn things took and no matter how any mysteries made up his life, things were definitely going to be interesting from now on. At least he wouldn't have to hide as much, yes things were changing. For the better or worse, who could really say? It was better than things remaining the same either way. No, Hadrian was going somewhere. And boy, he was sure ready.

* * *

"Are you ready to begin?" spoke a rough, gravelly male voice with a slight accent to it. Interrupting the dark silence that settles into the light.

"This doesn't feel right…they are just kids for Melina sake!" Came frantic much more youthful sounding woman's voice.

"Kids they may be, but they are also purebloods and half-bloods, those who dare to look down upon the muggles and Muggleborns of this world. They are a part of the problem. Besides no children will be hurt or killed. We are simply here to send a message, gain notice." Replied the male voice once again.

"I agree with Nymphadora, if it were my children being attacked, I would think us terrorist. Isn't there another way dear? They are just children for crying out loud." Came a much older sounding female, identifying the younger.

"But it's not is it mum? We never even had a chance in this society. Just look at this place! They are all living in riches, while your youngest 3 sons and daughter – my brothers and sister, are forced to live in a ruins over at the muggle born and blood traitor orphanage. They stripped them away from us, forced us to go on the run without our family. Don't you want them back mum?" Came the voice of a young man with a head of red only noticeable as he stepped into the light.

"Bill is right Molly, I want our children back. " Came yet another male voice, this one with matching red hair as the other, only he was older.

"Either way we are doing this, there is no going back. Our goal is to gain notice, they may hate us at first, but we will force everyone to see reason. Well show them how they have been lied to by the dark. How society has failed them by given rule to a psychopathic dark lord, who has them all brainwashed. We will show the world what is right. Moody, Padfoot, Moony, and everyone else. It's time to get this show on the road." Spoke a new women with auburn hair, identifying the first man who spoke, and two new men in the process.

Moody was a middle aged man, very big and stocky, with orange brown hair and one plastic eye that moved just like a regular. Nymphadora or just 'Tonks' which was her surname, was of average height, skinny, and had hair and eye color that always seemed to change. Molly was a middle aged woman with a round belly, and a motherly face She had curly hair, and warm brown eyes. Bill and his father, Arthur, had similar orange hair, freckles and facial features. Bill was younger with longer hair. Moony had shaggy sandy blond hair a moustache, he was middle aged with a skinny build. Padfoot had wild black hair, a handsome face with wild black eyes, and a strong build. He was the same age as Moony. Lily had long auburn had, emeralds green eyes, and a personality so light, it was almost blinding.

"Indeed, Lily is right, it's all for the greater good, after all." Came a final, rather aged voice in the small group of people. The man stepped out into the light revealing grey hair with a matching beard. It was time for a revolution, and they as the rebellion would soon bring it on.

* * *

Please leave me a review, let me know what you think.


	8. Expelliarmus

Chapter 8: Expelliarmus

First I want to say thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance. It really means a lot to me. A really big huge thank you to DemonKira for taking on my stories and editing them for me, she went back and edited all of the chapters and is working on my newest as we speak. I hope you enjoy this one. It may seem like a lot on info is missing, but rest assuredly is purposefully so. All will come out in due time. Anyways enjoy the story.

Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know you thoughts, I hope you love it!

* * *

Lucius was a man of many talents. He was a family man, a politician, a master dueler, and most importantly the right hand to the dark lord- or at least he was. It was a hard pill to swallow, falling from grace, and all over one stupid diary. The blond man went to great lengths to keep his high upstanding, he climbed his way to the very top of the dark lords inner circle at a relatively young age, following the footsteps of his father before him. Now he was disgraced in the eyes of the lord, left to be a sniveling groveling mess on the floor.

At least, he had been when he was under his lord's wand. Now he sat at home alone in his study, nursing a bottle of fire whisky. All of his work ruined, he was still an expert politician, still had all the power of the Malfoy name. But when it got out that he was no longer second, others would jump for the position, and he would become a laughing stock. Okay, maybe that was a little bit dramatic, but right now Lucius wasn't in his right mind.

Perhaps his suffering at the end of the dark lord's wand had truly fried his brain. A sigh overtook him as he stared deeply into the fire, he should have never gotten rid of the diary. It was childish of him to think the dark lord wouldn't find out. It's not like he purposefully tossed it away, he just forgot about it and allowed it to fall into the wrong hands, which wasn't necessarily much better.

No, he was not moping, Lucius Malfoy doesn't mope! Narcissa had been both angry and terrified when he had told her, the dark lord had been so angry, Lucius was lucky to be alive. It was safe to say that he would do anything and everything the dark lord asked for a while, he needed to save face. That's if the dark lord even gave him the opportunity. He was worried what this meant for Draco. The dark lord would either caste his son out, and take him off the list of prospective death eaters, or he would demand restitution for Lucius' crimes. Whether that would fall on Lucius or Draco depended on just how much ire the dark lord felt.

Either way, Lucius messed up big time. Now he needed to find a way to fix it. He allowed his head to fall back in the comfy armchair he was sat it, looking around he admired the show of wealth within his study. The walls were silver with golden trim right before the ceilings and floor. His seat was made up of solid gold with a layer of oak on top. Each chair was comfortable and plush, yet stylish with frames of gold. There was a grand oak fireplace seemingly always lit. Candles and portraits of Malfoys of the past lined the walls. It was simple, but elegant, a show of his wealth.

Lucius prided himself in his and his family's riches, money was very important to him, it came third only to his family and his lord. Even if he fell from Grace, he would always have his family and his money, that's all that truly mattered in the end. No one could ever take the Malfoy name away. Good or bad, he had it for life, until it was time for him to leave, and his beloved son to take over. To most, Lucius came off as a snob, which he truly was. It was how his family had been bred for centuries. It's all he's ever known, now it was his sons turn to follow the same path. But Lucius didn't want that. He wanted his son to live a happy life, he wanted to be the father his father never could be. He was failing at that, he failed the second he arranged a marriage when the boy was just 6. There was little love in arrangement. He and Narcissa simply got lucky in the department, he was condemning his son to a life of misery.

Despite the honor it would bring, he didn't want his son to serve the dark lord. Lucius knew he was almost too late to stop just that from happening now, he was a failure. An all-around failure. Sweet Merlin his drink was strong tonight, his mind was a tornado of different thoughts and emotions. One minute he was worrying over the dark lord, the next he was worrying over his son's future and love life. It was improper for him to be this jumbled. He needed to get himself together, he wasn't being a very proper pureblood.

Before Lucius could once again loose himself in his thoughts, the fireplace in his study lit up green. Notifying that someone approved by the wards was coming through the floo system. He quickly straightened himself and flicked his wand in a quick attempt to fix his appearance, before allowing the person entrance with another flick of his wand. He allowed himself to fall forward in a graceful subservient bow, as none other than lord Voldemort entered. This was it, the dark lord was here to kill him.

"My lord-d-d, to what-"he paused having to clear his throat. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Lucius couldn't lift his eyes off of the floor. Merlin, what a coward he truly was. If his father could see him now, Abraxas would burn him alive. The dark lord's dark oppressive magic flowed out and seemed to take up every miniscule atom that made up the air. It was so dark, so seductive, yet so very dangerous and deadly. He may be a coward, but he was rightful to be one in the face of the dark lord he failed.

The dark lord quickly made himself at home, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs opposite to himself. He crossed his legs, and in all his elegant beauty the dark lord just stared at Lucius with a smirk.

"You may rise Lucius, we have much to discuss."

"Yes my lord." He raised himself back to sitting gracefully, but still couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. He'd be a fool to believe the dark lord had forgotten his discrepancies.

"Lucius, you have failed me. I entrusted you with one of my most valuable objects, and you merely tossed it aside. I see the error in my ways, and now realized you are not to be given so much trust. No one is. A dark lord such as myself can't afford to trust cowards such as you." The man snarled vigorously. Lucius was scared, terrified in fact. He couldn't even with stop himself from flinching.

"However, your loyalty is not something I wish to throw away, so I will give you one chance and one alone to redeem yourself to your former standing. If you should fail, let's just say I won't be so forgiving next time. Are you up for the task, Lucius? Or will I have to permanently replace you, make no mistakes you are disposable."

Lucius didn't even have to think before answering. "Anything, my lord. I will do anything to redeem myself. What is the task you have for me?"

Voldemort smirked. "The task will require both yourself and your son, Draco, in order to be completed. Do you still agree?" Draco was only 15, he was far too young to be involved with the dark lord, and he wanted to protect his son. But if he didn't agree, whatever task the dark lord had in store could fall upon his son to do alone in order to gain back their family honor. It was an impossible choice, but Lucius knew he had to make it. Narcissa was going to be furious with him.

"I agree my lord." His voice was shaky, he couldn't hide the fear and pain that was coming out.

"Excellent. The task I have for you is quite simple. You are to find out anything and absolutely everything there is to know about the Mudblood Hadrian Snow. I want to know who the boy's parents are, how he lived before coming to the wizarding world. Everything. When he returns to Hogwarts, Draco is to watch him and report anything and everything he can about the boy. Snow is a mystery, one I will solve. On top of that, the boy is to be protected. That is where you come back in to the picture. I will be instigating you as a teacher this up coming school year. You will keep watch of the boy."

Lucius was confused, the Snow boy was dead, and he was killed by a Basilisk. The dark lord could hardly be serious, why would he care so much about a filthy Mudblood anyways. Lucius had to play it safe. "Wasn't Hadrian Snow killed by the Basilisk, my lord?" He asked conveying his confusion.

"Yes, that is what everyone has been led to believe isn't it? The answer to your question is no. The boy should have died, but he somehow survived. He is hiding some things, the boy is special, and very powerful. I find it hard to believe that Snow is a Mudblood. You can see the mystery now, can you not, Lucius?"

"Indeed my lord." Lucius didn't work, and he certainly was no teacher, but he would do as his lord asks. He had to redeem the Malfoy name. Draco's task didn't seem too dangerous, it would be easy for his son. That helped put Lucius mind at ease. Draco would be safe as long as he simply watched, and left the boy alone. "I will inform Draco of what he is to do, and tell Narcissa that I will be leaving for…Hogwarts." His lips curled onto a sneer.

"I have one final task for you Lucius. You will find out just which child has my diary. And you will retrieve it. If you fail I will leave you to the mercy of the Basilisk. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly my lord."

* * *

Slytherin manor was a beautifully extraordinary place, at least what little Hadrian was able to see of it. The library was a beautiful mass of knowledge both old and new. Tomes so ancient it was a miracle they still existed lined the walls. The room was Hadrian's personal heaven. The dark lord had granted him access to any book he desired to read, the man simply warned that he be careful of any lingering cursed.

He had been staying at the manor for a little over a week now. Although there wasn't much else to do other than read, or walk through the vast gardens, he had yet to grow bored. He found it hard squashing the urge to explore at first, despite the wards and dark lords warning, but the library helped keep him entertained. He had seen neither hide nor hair of Voldemort since the day after he announced Hadrian would be staying.

The man had shown up the next morning sneering at Hadrian meagre belongings, before dropping a bag of brand new robes at his feet. The man declared that as long as Hadrian was in his house, that he should be respectful enough not to wear the rags he called clothes. He could only wear his knew, self-fitting robes, and that was final. Hadrian wasn't complaining. New clothes, vast library, and he didn't have to stay in the orphanage? Hadrian was quite happy with the way things were at the moment.

Of course, he wasn't quite happy to be under the dark lord's thumb. He would much rather have the freedom to go and do whatever he wished, but being all alone was a far cry better than being surrounded by sniveling children. Hadrian had yet to see a single person the entirety of his stay, just the house elves, portraits, and himself. Hadrian was no fool, he knew the portraits and house elves were spying on him, but he was nothing but patient. He had all the time in the world to live out his plans. He would continue upon his return to Hogwarts, although he would have to be wary. Hadrian didn't doubt that the dark lord had dogs everywhere, the question is did he intrigue the dark lord enough for the man to watch him? Only time would tell.

Maverick's sequel "The evolution of the gray scale." Was a rare book that was very hard to come by. Finding it in Slytherin Manors library was positively astounding. Hadrian was already half way through the 2500 page tome. Maverick was a genius, the book went further into detail of the intermixing of dark and light magic. Making different levels of gray spells. The scale went from blinding white to the blackest black. How any witch or wizard can use any branch, the color is based off of one's magical lifestyle.

The book also went into further detail of creating spells derived from both light spells and dark spells. Hadrian couldn't wait to try them out, he had his wand, but didn't dare attempt that kind of magic here. Even in the dark lord's world, Mavericks work was frowned upon. It was much too controversial. Hadrian saw only the merit to gain knowledge from the man. Often times, Hadrian couldn't help but think he should have been a Ravenclaw. But then his nature got the best of him and there was no mistaking the fact that Hadrian was a Slytherin.

Hadrian stretched his legs out, he was sitting in one of the many chairs in the manor library. He forgot to eat lunch again, it would seem. On the table in front of him sat a several-hour old sandwich, his stomach began to rumble, he was indeed very hungry. The raven looked to the only window in the library, it seemed to be late afternoon, and the sun was fixing to set. He had managed to spend the entire day lost in a book, it was time he took a walk in the gardens to garner some fresh air, before he lost all traces of daylight.

He set a goal for himself to explore a different part of the gardens each and every day he stayed here. It gave him a challenge to complete that wasn't reading. Hadrian gracefully climbed to his feet, and made his way outside. Forgoing eating until later. He may be hungry, but he was much too lazy to ask for food, and the sandwich was no longer appealing. He quickly made his way through the halls and to the vast gardens that surrounded the enormous manor. It was a beautiful day. The gardens were gorgeously perfect, each flower expertly tended.

A forest surrounded the gardens, part of which was within the wards and subsequently where Hadrian was going to explore. At least the West side. There was over 2000 acres of land within the property. Hadrian planned to explore ever single square foot of it before going back to either the orphanage, or Hogwarts. The West side had a certain darkness too it. Even when the weather was warm and sunny, that portion of the forest always seemed to remain cool and crisp. Magic was thick and dark layering the area, Hadrian wanted to find out just what it was.

With a smirk, Hadrian made his way through the gardens. Taking a beautiful flower lined path all the way to the forest. Taking in the breath taking beauty of the gardens surrounding him. He had to be quick lest he get caught up in the forest at dark.

* * *

Voldemort was furious, beyond so. Not even he would go so low as to attack a magical orphanage! Muggle orphanage yes, but magical? No. All magical blood was sacred, it was absolute despicable the resistance would go so low. Luckily none of the children were critically injured or killed, but they were all scared. The matron of the orphanage and all the workers were either killed or taken captive. Any children or teens that tried to intervene were knocked out cold and the orphanage was set on fire. It was by the fast response of his death eaters that none of the kids were killed.

This was absolutely unacceptable. During the first war after Voldemort had won, the light was never bold enough to make such a move. They didn't have it in them to kill, especially not the innocent. They had grown bolder with their losses over the years. Voldemort underestimated them. Now children were being involved. It was time to put an end to it all. The rebellion would pay.

He had to get more information, who was in charge, was behind it and exactly who had managed to slip their way through his fingers. Who managed to survive the first war? He was pissed. Where were they hiding, and where was there next target. So many scenarios were possible. Voldemort sat at his desk in the ministry office, drinking a tumbler of fire whisky. He hadn't been home in days now, he wondered how Hadrian was doing. That boy, he couldn't get the child out of his mind.

That seemed to piss him off even more, how dare he. How dare the child disturb his every thought, with those striking eyes, and all that beautiful power. Fire whisky normally didn't affect him, but days of working with little rest was getting to him. His life had been peaceful, boring yes, but peaceful. He blamed Hadrian for that, even though it wasn't necessarily the boys fault, but ever since he first laid eyes on the child, things had been different. The boy was definitely one to watch, with all the mystery that surrounded him.

The dark lord needed to focus on getting rid of the current threat, the possible future threat of a teenager could wait. He tapped his left inner forearm with his wand and murmured a spell to summon a few of his death eaters. It was time they go to the bottom of the rebellion.

* * *

A women with long auburn locks of hair sat alone in an empty dark room, the only items of furniture being an old wooden chair and a small end table. There was a tiny fireplace in the corner, full of embers burning very low. She held her head in her hand, as a soft stream of tears slipped from her eyes. No sound fell from her mouth, she allowed her long locks of hair to curtain her face from any onlookers.

"You came." A deep, male voice spoke through the silence. It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

The long red locks whipped through the air, the face of the women meeting the man who now stood in the open door way. "I almost didn't. I'm still don't know whether I stupidly walked into a trap, or not. I thought you were dead." Her voice was gravelly from disuse and tears.

"You should know that I would never do anything to hurt you, Lily. Even after you betrayed me, I still always came back to you. You left me for dead, so I let everyone think I was. I see you have already made yourself at home here… Why are you crying, my dear?" the man's voice was snarky and bitter, yet not unkind. A mix of emotions flashed over a barely visible face, before blanking out in the darkness

As the man came more into the low light of the fire, his features became more discernable. Shoulder length black hair fell in soft curls to the man's shoulders. A face that had aged, but not terribly so, became visible. Bright blue eyes, high cheekbones, a mix of soft and hard features made up the man. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. To this very day, the man was still breathtakingly handsome. Lily couldn't help but think how alike he looked to his brother, yet so much softer and younger. A truly beautiful man. She climbed to her feet.

"Regulus." It came out breathlessly. Ignoring most of his words, she continued. "You've barely aged a day, and you must know exactly what today is…" She left of, voice laced with pain.

"The anniversary of your beloved James's death, if I remember correctly. Of course, you come to meet with me and you are still thinking of him. Even after all these year." Bitterness took up every part of the handsome man now. "I suppose I should cut right to the chase then?"

"Regulus…it doesn't have to be this way…"

"Oh but it does Lily, I didn't call you here to play catch up. I'm quite content to remain dead in yours and everyone else's eyes."

Lily face steeped. Her tears long since dried up. "Then why would you risk it Regulus? What do you want?"

The Black stepped forward until there was only a few centimeters between the two of them. In a dangerous voice, eyes flashing with darkness, and a heavy layer of magic flickering I in the air, Regulus Black spoke. "I want you to tell me about my son."

* * *

The magic deep within the forest was darker than Hadrian ever thought possible. It was absolutely breathtaking, it led him feel alive. It made him feel free. As he wandered deeper and deeper within the forest, he could hardly refrain from jumping around like an absolute loon. Hadrian was positively giddy, he allowed his own magic to glow out freely. Everything was tingly, magic literally danced across his skin in an abundance of colors and sparkles. He wasn't stupid, he knew what this feeling was the large quantity of magic in the air was making him high.

Oh how he lived this feeling, he was practically on cloud nine, a small part of said to turn back, but the magic in the air was just too enticing. Hadrian let go of all control and allowed the magic to guide him. The sky had turned from day to night, and Hadrian was starving. But he simply could not lose the trail he was on, he had to find the source of such amazing power. He trailed on passing tree after tree, it was almost as if something was calling to him.

A shock of awareness ran through Hadrian's body as he felt the brush of wards. Had he really walked so far as to leave Slytherin Manors wards? Looking around Hadrian realized the manor was nowhere in sight, there was no light, just trees everywhere. How had he gotten this far out? The moon and stars were high in the sky, his stomach was dumpling, and his magic was tingling all around him.

Quickly the raven summoned his wand to his hand, but not quickly enough.

"Expelliarmus!" came a voice to his right, his wand flying from his hand. He turned as fast as possible to the voice. It was male and deeply accented. German, Hadrian identified. How had he not sensed the man approaching, it was so dark he couldn't see anything. All he could sense was the enticing dark magic.

"We've been expecting you Hadrian Snow." Another voice, just as deeply accented came from directly behind the raven, he turned around fast, but before he could do anything darkness overcame him.

* * *

Sorry for the evil cliffhanger...Please leave me a review to explain how much you hate me...


	9. Blackbird

Chapter 9: Blackbird

Hey everybody, I want to thank DemonKira for editing for me.

So first things first, there is a sharp turn of events in this chapter, I want to say that it was always planned. I apologise if you don't like this direction. I want to say criticism is welcomed, but know flaming please. I know what I'm doing here. That being said,the new turn of events is not apart of the main story line right now, it is just back ground story, that will eventually become the main plot much later on.

I hope you all enjoy, leave me a review to let me know what you think. I really want to know. 3

* * *

*July 31st 1980*

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night..."

The song was sung in a small- quiet voice, laced with tears. Lily Potters' face was absolutely soaked in them. A heartbroken sob escaped her, the hair on her head shrouded her face from being seen. It was a dark rainy night, and rather cold, for the end of July. Lily sat in a very dirty and grimy abandoned alleyway. She was clutching a small bundle to her chest. She wore a long white dress that was toren and stained with blood. Yet another sob overtook her, as the sound of a crying infant rang through the night. In her arms, wrapped in her torn cloak, was a beautiful baby. He was still attached to Lily by the umbilical cord.

"Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly.  
Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly.  
Into the light of the dark black night…" Her voice trailed off in to silence as the tiny infant finally lulled to sleep. The only remaining sound permeating the quiet being Lily's sniffles, and the baby's slumbering breaths.

Lily was all alone in the world, she had nothing left. Nothing but the tiny beautiful child in her arms. It had been two weeks since her beloved husband James had been killed. Now she was all alone with a baby she never wanted in the first place. If that wasn't enough, she was forced into hiding, the dark lord was taking over. He was winning fast, the fall of James being just the tip of the iceberg. The previous night, another child had been born, the son of the Longbottom's. The dark lord found and eliminated the child.

That boy had been believed to be the child of prophesy. A prophecy predicting the downfall of the dark lord, and now the boy was dead. He was their last hope. It wouldn't be long until the esteemed Albus Dumbledore fell to the dark lord, also. The Order of Phoenix was falling, the ministry was practically already gone. It was all over for her.

If anyone found out about the child, he would be killed also. Very few people knew about him, she hid her pregnancy from everyone. Including James for as long as she could, she was too scared to find the truth, the truth which she now knew. She and the child would be hunted, she had too hide him. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She had to find the rebellion and escape. With that in mind she drew her wand. Looking down at the bundle one final time, she severed the chord and placed him on the ground.

The alleyway she had chosen to give birth in was right by an orphanage, the boy would be found soon she hoped. Before she could talk herself put of the decision at hand, she pointed her wand at the infant. The cloak wrapped around the sweet, sleeping babe, she etched the name Hadrian. Harry was the name James chose for his future son, the son she had led him to believe was his. She couldn't give that name to a child that wasn't James's. Looking down at him one final time, she knew, there was no way the child belonged to James. From the curls on his head to the pallor of his skin, he was Regulus through and through.

"Goodbye my little Blackbird…" were her final whispered words.

All the mistakes of her life weighed heavily in her mind, all for the greater good. Closing her eyes still filled with tears, she disapparated with a crack, leaving the boy to an unknown fate.

*Present*

A deep sense of fear overtook Hadrian, he didn't know where he was. His hands and feet were tied. A bag or a mask of some kind covered his face, and he was _cold_. Wherever he was, it was cold, freezing even. He felt as if he were laying on a concrete floor, he could not move. The raven felt the effects of a binding spell. Combined with the ropes tying him, Hadrian was feeling rather claustrophobic. His first thought was to panic, his mind was running a million miles per hour. But his intelligence soon overcame all other thoughts, he needed to assess his situation, keep his mask in place. Never could he ever let the mask fall.

Closing his eyes, not that he could see anyway, he allowed himself to sink into his own mind. He had to strengthen his defenses, and make sure each and every one of his Occlumency barriers were properly intact. He didn't know what or who took him nor what they wanted, but he needed to be ready for anything. His secrets had to remain intact, he wouldn't give them up for anyone, not even the dark lord. A noise that sounded like a heavy door opening brought Hadrian back out of his thoughts. Someone was coming.

"Hadrian Snow… it has been quite some time." A male voice spoke, Hadrian didn't recognize the speaker. It sounded heavily accented in what sounded like….was that Russian? Hadrian didn't know any Russians. His memory was impeccable, for him not to be able to place the voice with a name, meant that it was a very long time ago when they met. If they had met. Either way, Hadrian held his doubts. What could this man possibly want from him? The men who brought him here were German, a Russian man was apparently behind his kidnapping, or so Hadrian gathered. That left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach, just where could he be then? Was it possible they took him to another county? Despite it being mid-summer, it was quite cold wherever it was that they were keeping him.

The blindfold was carelessly toren from his head, leaving the raven rapidly blinking at the sudden influx of light. Circles erupted within his vision, causing him to clench his eyes back shut. Just how long had he been here? How long had he been left in the darkness? Squinting his eyes open in the binding light, he saw the figure of a man. The Russian he guessed. His vision finally began to adjust and clear.

It still wasn't easy to see, the only light being what looked like a lamp of sorts shining right in his face. He looked towards the Russian man to take in his features. He was tall with blond wavy hair that was styled neatly and fell just below his ears, the man had bright blue-grey eyes and a very handsome face. An overwhelming familiar handsome face. He had seen this man before. He could hardly remember, being as he had cast the face out of his memory a long time ago. But that face wasn't one he could ever forget. Hadrian wasn't exactly sure where he saw the man before, but he knew the blond he just simply knew, even if he wasn't sure how.

"Hadrian." The man spoke again, a toothy smirk making its way on the man's feature, revealing a pair of razor sharp thangs. A vampire then? That explained a lot. And…That face, Hadrian did know that face. Memories long forgotten began to surface to the forefront of Hadrian mind. Memories he long ago cast aside as dreams, even though he had always known the truth. Just who was this Vampire? What could he possibly want with Hadrian now, after all this time?

Finally the man continued speaking. "You have forgotten me? That hurts Hadrian. It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

1985

A young raven headed child was running for his poor life down the main hallway of the Orphanage he lived in. The other children that lived there hated him, the patron and all of the workers despised him. They called him the devil, told him he was possessed. See, unnatural things always seemed to happen around the boy. Mostly when he was angry or hurt. If the other kids bullied him, sometimes they ended up hurt. He spent most of his time alone reading, or in the gardens. Wherever the boy would go, strangeness followed.

It still didn't stop other children from bullying him, or adults from abusing him, but the mistreatment lessened. It just wasn't as fun to the other kids, the young raven never seemed to _stay_ hurt. However he had one tormenter who never seemed to grow tired of hurting the raven. The boy was bigger, much bigger, and definitely stronger. He was mean, vicious, and his bullying reached new extents every single day. So the little raven was _scared._ He wasn't sure what they had in store for him, but he would rather not find out.

"Snow~! You can run, but we both know you can't hide." Came the booming voice chasing behind the raven. Hadrian Snow ducked into a small, halfway hidden, broom closet to hide away in. He knew that whenever they found him, it would be bad. Hadrian was trembling with fear. Perhaps that made him a coward? He wasn't quite sure, he couldn't bring himself to care really. He had dealt with this his entire life, and Hadrian simply didn't want to anymore. He wanted it all too just end. A white hot fear filled him, almost burning as he heard the bullies jiggle the door handle. He wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else. He closed his eyes as he felt his tears begin to flow.

Just as the door slammed open, Hadrian Snow disappeared with a sharp crack.

Mere minutes later, the young boy reappeared into existence, only he was somewhere else. Somewhere he had never been before. Somehow, little Hadrian no longer felt scared, the unknown was strangely comforting. He knew he had never been to the place he was in before, it was some kind of alley. It was night time, and the place was shrouded in darkness. He was on the paved floor of whatever alley he ended up in. there were all kinds of shops with strange names, and every now and then he would catch a glimpse of a person dressed in weird clothing.

His head hurt from whatever it was that brought him there, he felt quite dizzy and extremely tired. There was a calming feeling in the air, it felt magical. Whatever this feeling was, Hadrian couldn't bring himself to care where he was, just as long as he could feel this sweet calming feeling in the air. It was so _dark_. It felt like pure darkness was holding him tight, that didn't scare Hadrian. It felt like home, and that wasn't something Hadrian had ever felt, or ever expected to feel, in his short life.

Lost in thought and simply in general, the little raven didn't notice as he was approached. He was so busy relishing in the feeling of the air around him, when suddenly hands wrapped themselves around his upper arms and dragged him to his feet. Before he could see whoever it was, he was sucked away in what felt like a tube, a very similar feeling as to whatever brought him to the strange alleyway in the first place. When the young raven blinked his eyes open, he was yet again in a different place.

A man stood in front of him, looking down with a smirk. It was weird, the strange man had what looked like fangs in his mouth. Hadrian was scared once more, and didn't know quite what to do.

"Let me go! My mother will have you all killed for this!" A young accented voice yelled. It was a boy, roughly the same age as Hadrian. He had dark mocha skin, and was wearing a weird fancy looking robe of sorts.

The boy made eye contact with Hadrian, he tried to sneer at the raven's appearance, but was much too scared to allow one to surface. They were in a room that looked oddly like a dungeon of some old time TV shows. There was another man and a women in the room with them. They all were dressed in fancy weird robe thingy's, the lady wore a dress beneath hers. It all seemed very weird and almost ancient compared to the regular world. All three of the grownups were, well they were beautiful and ageless. As weird as it was to think such a thing, and they all had what looked like fangs in their mouths. It was all so strange, and frightening. The dark boy looked mostly normal, apart from his clothing.

"Children such as yourself should know better that to wander Knockturn Alley alone at night…" Spoke the other man, closer to the other boy. He had yet another weird accent, different from the boys. What was a Knockturn Alley? Hadrian had never heard of such a place before.

"You boys are to be gifts for the Vampire king, if he wishes he may ransom you back to your families. Or he has every right to keep and do with you what he pleases." Spoke the female, she also had an accent, it was once again different. If Hadrian had to guess he would say the men were German, the women Russian, and the other boy Italian, but being just a child he wasn't sure. "Now. Speak your names children.

The darker boy spoke first. "Please…I-I'm not from England, I just want my mummy. I got lost, I know I shouldn't have went into the alley, but-"he was cut off by the second man, who held the same accent as the first.

"Your name, boy."

"Blaise Zabini." He stammered out. As soon as those sharp eyes landed on him Hadrian began speaking.

"Hadrian Snow." his voice was soft.

"A Mudblood?" said the women.

"A child of money, and a child who won't be missed. The King will be most pleased. Most pleased indeed." Spoke the man still holding Hadrian's arm. The three quickly left the room locking the two children away, alone in the dark.

* * *

*Present*

"The Vampire king, Demetri Volcov. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you again." Spoke Hadrian in a bland voice.

"Ah so you do remember me? Much time has passed, yes? We still have much to discuss." The King smirked wide at Hadrian's remembrance of him.

"I have nothing to discuss with the likes of you." Sneered Hadrian, any fear he had felt earlier that day, was quickly replaced by anger. This man was the nightmare of his childhood, a nightmare he had long since overcome.

"Yes, my dear sweet Mudblood, you do. Age has done you well child, you have grown to be quite beautiful." The man all but purred as he came further into the light, towering over Hadrian's bound form. With speed only an ancient Vampire could accomplish, the man ripped away Hadrian shirt. It was all in a blink of the eye. In between Hadrian's left nipple and his collar bone lay a mark, it looked almost like a tattoo or a branding of sorts. The vampire king leaned forward and was caressing the mark on Hadrian flesh.

The raven was still bound and couldn't move away, a look of pure revulsion overtook him, as he looked down at the mark. It was almost directly above his heart. Hadrian hated it. It was small, barely the size of a child's palm. It was a small skull with batwings, with blood red roses as eyes and V's engraved into each of the wings. It was a beautiful yet tragic mar on Hadrian skin. He hated it. The mark of the vampire king, a mark of eternal servitude.

"How could you forget me, when you wear my mark every day? When I released you all those years ago, I told you that I would return for you when you would be of use. One should know better than to forget their master, no matter how young you were at the time of our departure. You missed me, yes? I missed you my dear sweet, Hadrian." Dimitri Volcov was the oldest living vampire in all of existence, the crowned ruler of his race. Hadrian knew exactly what the mark was and what it meant. As a child he was able to push his memory of the vampires away as a nightmare, a hallucination. After his introduction to the wizarding world, he researched everything he could about the man and his mark. About the entire vampire race. He had always logically known it was all real, but he hoped this day would never come.

Hadrian hated vampires. The Vampire king was allied with the dark lord, and any discrepancies could cause a break in the carefully constructed union. It didn't stop him from wishing to eradicate Vampire kind. Sadly he was doomed yet again by society, for to strike against the dark lords allies, was to strike against the man himself. Hadrian could never lift a finger against this man. Vampires had many rights in the dark lord's world, but they tended to blur many lines, and cross boundaries. Hadrian wondered just how the dark lord would feel about such a situation. The man would probably laugh in Hadrian face.

Not that he could ever speak of his predicament, only the marked and the vampires can see the Vampire kings mark. No one who bore the mark, was able to speak of it. It was a well-known mark, but also much unknown. As a child he knew nothing, only the pain that the man causes, but after extensive research he knew enough about it. He hated it. No one knew he was marked, no one knew anyone who was marked, they just knew of the mark.

"Easily." Hadrian sneered. The creatures smirk just grew wider and more forefinger and thumb to grub of Hadrian face I'm a sharp, yet painful hold.

"You may have forgotten, child. But only because I let you. You belong to me. "The man's grip tightened, his nails painfully digging in Hadrian's skin. "Now I call upon your servitude to me, it's time you learned your place in life."

* * *

Voldemort had finally gotten the chance to return home to his manor, only to be cornered by a frantic house elf. Apparently the Snow boy had went for a little wander hours ago, he crossed the line of the wards and had yet to return. It was 1 am, he was tired, and the insolent little brat had the nerve to add more problems to his already growing list. It's not like he cared what was to become of the boy, he was simply pissed at the fact that raven headed brat had disobeyed his orders. He had left explicit instructions not to leave the property, how dare the boy get lost in the forest. And outside of his carefully constructed wards, at that. The nerve! Lord Voldemort's ire had once again been struck. Heaven knows where the boy could possibly be!

He couldn't believe Hadrian was stupid enough to wander off and get himself lost. Maybe he had purposefully done so, what idiocy. Snow could rot in the forest for all Voldemort cared at this very moment. If he ever made it back, the dark lord vowed to Crucio the boy into an early grave. No amount of his interest that the boy held, would stop Voldemort from punishing the child. He absolutely refused to send anyone out in search, the boy would return. And when he did, the child would know a world of hurt for his disobedience.

Just then, as if on cue, the boy had the nerve to swagger through the front door. Emerald met ruby, and the dark lords eyes narrowed. He took in the pale, rough appearance of the boy. Hadrian Snow, who almost always managed to look impeccable despite his poor clothing, looked haggard and in a state of disarray. Something wasn't right here, the question was should he let it be? Should he punish the boy, yet let him keep his secrets? It would be much more fun to unravel them piece by piece. He could make it into a game of sorts.

Yes. The board was his, he would be the winning king. He could give a little to his pawn, before taking everything away and leaving the raven with nothing.

"You left the wards." He stated, the boy didn't even blink. "You think you can just ignore my orders little Mudblood?" The boy's indifference sparked a flame of rage with him.

"I apologize my lord. I didn't realize how far I had roamed until it was too late and I was out of the wards, I simply continued on the track out of curiosity until….I found myself lost. I apologize my lord…" The petulant little brat had the nerve to apologize?

"Crucio!" Hadrian fell to his knees, biting down hard on his lips to keep from screaming. That wouldn't do, the dark lord wanted to hear those rosy lips scream. Voldemort pushed even more of his fury and hatred into the spell work. Taking out every bit of anger he had within him, until finally the most beautiful scream reached his ears. It was like hearing a lullaby. A sadistic smile made itself known on Voldemort's face, he enjoyed the feeling of torture. It had been far too long since he was last able to take his rage out on another living person, at least to the extent he needed. This was the release all his frustration that had built up needed. Hadrian fell into a lower position on the floor, still struggling with his will to stand and not scream.

What a prideful creature. Pity such a pretty face had to suffer his wand. He looked into the child's eyes and for a moment, just one tiny moment, he felt something. Something almost… unpleasant? In the pit of his stomach. Voldemort released the curse, and before he could stop himself, walked away.

* * *

*July 31st 1980*

Lily was still a mess of blood, and in a lot of pain, as she apparated back into existence. On the empty streets of Muggle London, she summoned a cloak and pulled the hood up to cover her head. Straight ahead was a long row of identical four story houses that were all conjoined. She needed to leave London and this was her only way out. Lifting her wand, and whispering a spell, another building appeared from nowhere within the line of houses. The red head quickly climbed the steps to the front door, before giving two quick knocks.

As soon as the door was opened, Lily was pulled inside with a force she didn't quite expect. She found herself pinned to the wall of the entryway, a wand pointed straight at her head. "Why did you come here?"

"Regulus…" She breathed out. "I need your help."

The man in question stood his ground, as handsome as always. "Why should I help you? After everything you had me do? The dark lord almost killed me!" The man was angry. Rightfully so, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

"Please Regulus! I have nowhere else to go, they killed James!" She choked up, tears in her eyes.

Regulus all but sneered at her dead husbands name, it was no secret that he hated James. She just wished that he didn't, that everything was different. But right now she couldn't change everything that happened. "Perhaps I should turn you over to my lord right now?"

"Please Regulus, you know what he will do, I am a dead woman walking. Please just help me this one last time, and I'll never contact you again." Regulus was still so young, not too far away in age from herself, but still….He was so jaded, and so broken, and much too young to be left as the wreck he was. Only 20 years old, and she had ruined him. Just like she ruined countless other lives along the way.

His beautiful grey blue eyes softened, and all anger dissipated into a look of full devotion and love. Yes, she had ruined this man. "What do you need?"

*Preset day*

Hadrian sat on his bed in Slytherin manor, his face the picture of stoicism. No emotion could be found, not in his eyes, nor in his body language. The young raven was empty, inside and out. He looked towards his hands, still shaking from the effects of the Cruciatus curse and the kidnapping. The torture he experienced at the hand of the dark lord was brutally intense, unlike any pain he had ever felt. The dark lords Cruciatus curse was not something Hadrian ever wished to experience again. His kidnapping at the hands of the vampire king had left him feeling lost. Everything was off track and so far out of his control. Now all of his goals were to be put on hold, everything he had been working towards, so he could play bitch. Yes, he was very bitter.

Hadrian got up and made his way over to his unremarkable second hand trunk, before pulling out some paper and second hand quills. He hated his label of being an orphan, he hated being nothing but a Mudblood. He was tired of living a life of poverty. Hadrian could handle being despised by everyone, but he loathed being seen as lesser than. He was more than ready to prove himself, to become more. He dipped the quill in ink, and began to pen a letter.

 _Greetings,_

 _Lord Volcov sends his greetings, as so do I._

 _He called upon me to complete a task, one that won't be easy. I will need help, which is where you come into play._

 _Trust me when I say you are the last person I would ever call upon, we live in two completely different worlds. But our shared past with the king, and our shared connection brings us together now._

 _He calls upon you, as he did I, he sends me with a missive for you._

 _As you know, I don't have a choice in any of this, neither do you. I know you have probably heard tales of my death, however I am very much alive. I find myself in a position making it difficult for me to meet with you. I'm sure you are fully aware of my stance in this world. We will meet upon our arrival back at Hogwarts._

 _A long with this letter, I have enclosed missive from the king. I am to expect your response soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hadrian Snow_

With that he sealed the letter in an envelope, before rising from his position sat at the bottom of the bed, and making his way to the window. As much as he loathed to do this, Hadrian didn't have a choice. When he was a child, Hadrian was the victim of his own unfortunate circumstances. Many times he found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. That is exactly what happened the day he was first kidnapped and taken to the vampire king. He was just a strange orphan child, living in a very Muggle world. He knew nothing of magic, except what he had inside of him.

He learned of magic while in the captivity of the vampires. Six months, six of the longest months of his entire life, were his captivity within the Vampire compound. He learned a lot, most of all, he learned how to hate. How to hate muggles, how to hate his caste in life. How to hate everything. He was 5 years old, just a child. Hadrian found himself so lost in thoughts, in memories of the past, which he couldn't process as he made his way into the bathroom.

He still blocked out most of this six months, blocked them behind strong Occlumency barriers. Back then he didn't even know what Occlumency was, the Vampires taught him of who he was, and they prepared him for his entrance into the wizarding world. They controlled many aspects of his life, more than even he knew. Hadrian couldn't help but wonder if he ever really had any choice at all... He did. He did have a choice, and would regain his freedom Volcov never had, and never will own him. The thought of being owned filled his with such revolution, Hadrian almost threw up.

A crash interrupted Hadrian thoughts, he startled back into motion. Only to find that he was in front of the bathrooms- now broken- mirror. A pain in his hand had him looking back down, his still shaking fist was covered in blood. Tiny shard of glass penetrated his skin. He was so lost in thoughts of the past, that he didn't even feel it, as the bout of self-loathing overtook him. He didn't even process when he had entered the bathroom. One moment he was just standing by the window preparing to call an owl to send off that send letter, and now…What was happening to him? He still clutched the letter and the missive, which was given to him before his release by the vampire king, in his other hand. A few drops of blood dropped onto the envelope.

A wetness formed on Hadrian cheeks, an unfamiliar heaviness in his eyes. Looking into the now cracked and broken mirror, he was shocked to find his face wet with tears. It had been many years since Hadrian had last cried. A small pang of pain in his chest, has Hadrian dropping to the floor in an ungrateful manner.

One moment of weakness, one single tiny moment, that is all he would and could allow. He had much to accomplish, many tasks to complete. For Hadrian had a goal for the future. The vampires were nothing but a childhood nightmare, one he would soon destroy.

Even if he had to conquer the entire world to do so.

A song came to Hadrian mind, one he hadn't heard since leaving the Muggle world, one that always gave him comfort as a small child. In a beautifully melodic voice, he whispered out the words of the song.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night …"

* * *

Well what did you guys think? I thought it was high time Harry got a little bit in his feelings. The vampire arc is just an introduction, they will become important much later, but right now it will just e background. It is also character building for Hadrian. The vamps will be something he needs to overcome. I apologize for the lack of fore warning, that was purposeful. I wants the vamps to be something no one expected. There Will be more on Lily and regular, too. But all of that is background. The main storyline is coming.

Please review.


	10. Nurmengard

Please let me know what you think, I have been feeling really uninspired lately. Reviews really help give me inspiration. Do you like where I'm going, is anyone even still reading?

Big thanks to DemonKira for editing, you really help me out.

* * *

Willows weeping edged the space, Oaks so tall, they seemingly reached the sky. Grass a lustrous green flowing into meadows of beautiful white flowers. This is what made up the far eastern gardens of Slytherin Manor. Shrouded by a 20 foot brick wall - which was cover in flowing ivy, neatly trimmed to line the wall.

Cobble stone pavements made a trail throughout, all lined with the Oaks and Willows. A small opening to a garden, only big enough for one person at a time to gain entrance, sat exactly 789 acres away from the mansion. It had a beautiful wooden archway, threaded with the same white flowers. The garden, named "Snakes Pit", was positively beautiful.

This was Hadrian's favorite garden in all of Slytherin's land. A great place to go and think. The dark pull coming from the west still held much curiosity within the raven, but after his little meeting with the vampires, he thought better of exploring them in further detail. Last he risk punishment from the dark lord again. No the "Snake Pit" gardens were private, almost secret with how hidden they were.

Looking up at the full moon sky Hadrian took in a deep of clean air. Magically lit lanterns were attached to the trees throughout the garden, creating light for any who would enter at night. Hadrian sat up a bench that was off the side of the path, in between two oak trees. It was the perfect spot to finally do that one ritual he had been planning. He had planned to do it the night he fell victim to the basilisk, before leaving Hogwarts. He'd been waiting for the full moon to rise again ever since.

Looking down at Mavericks first book, he read over the ritual. The ritual was an enhancer of sorts, it didn't require any ingredients. Only runes, magic, and a little bit of the casters blood. It was a very ancient runic ritual, which Maverick took and tweaked to fit his own needs. It enhanced one's mind, body, soul, and magic with a perfect mixture of pure light and dark magic. It didn't make you smarter, stronger, or even more powerful. But it did enlighten the true nature of their soul, leaving you at your most potent in all aspects.

It was genius in Hadrian opinion, and he couldn't wait to give it a try. Soon the moon would reach its axis, and then it would be go time. Hadrian rose from his sitting position and directly in front of Hadrian was a clear diameter of cobblestone, where three different paths met to the single one at the entrance. It was just big enough for the drawing of runes.

Wand in hand, Hadrian began the process of drawing the intricate runes on the stone. Using only magic as the ritual dictates. A circle roughly the size of a 20 inch tire, full of many intricate swirls, squiggles, and shapes made up the inside. Small writing scripted in ancient Latin bordered around the circle in a rhythmic pattern. It all came together to look like an abstract circular painting made of light. An inherent mixture of black and white lighting, mixed like a checkered board only with different shapes.

Hadrian looked upon his handiwork, imagining it being a portrait of the sun and moon in unison and perfect harmony, if only the two were truly proportionate. It was a nice though if nothing else. It reminded him of a yin and yang circle, only within more added within. Once properly evaluated, Hadrian found there to be no flaws within his own work. Everything was ready for the ritual to begin.

Shedding away the fancy robes given to him by Lord Voldemort, Hadrian quickly began undressing. Only his boxers would remain for the ritual, luckily the area he was in was heavily isolated, and the dark lord himself was currently preoccupied. It's not as if Hadrian was embarrassed by his body, modesty was by no means an important quality to the raven. He simply was not used to being so…exposed, he preferred to do his workings and everything else for that matter, in private.

His body matched his face, creamy white, and a true sight to behold. Hadrian was slim and quite lean, with a light dusting of muscles. He wasn't too terribly skinny, neither was he overly built. Most would find his body quite attractive, as would they find his face. Yes he was quite a beautiful site indeed. Once Hadrian was in the proper state of undress, he keeled before the circle of runes. The moon now shone down directly within the circle. Using his wand the slice open his left palm, Hadrian went to work adding his blood to the already carved runes. He was chanting in a low voice the Latin wordings surrounding the circle. It read like a prayer for inner peace, and strength. For magic to align to what it truly was, and what would be.

His blood continued to flow giving life to the runes, before projecting back towards Hadrian's untouched right palm. The once white and black lighting now was a brilliant blood red. Oddly, Hadrian couldn't help but think, that it was the exact color of the dark lords ruby orbs. Hadrian placed his uncut palm in the middle of the circle and watched, fascinated, as the runes seemed to absorb into his very own skin. There was a painful sting, like a small fire lit within the veins of his right arm, slowly making its way through his body.

The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant, in an odd way, it sent small tingles of pleasure through his skin. The runes themselves seemed to be growing out from his palm and wrapping its way up and around Hadrian's arm like a spiral. The chanting he had yet to stop seemed to give way to spells that etched the runes into his very skin, almost as if someone was using a knife to carve them. It was truly fascinating indeed.

Just as the runes spiraled around Hadrian's neck, the raven was bathed in direct moonlight. The chant came to an end, as Hadrian's skin began to make a sizzling sound. The pain had now reached not only uncomfortable, but agonizing levels. Hadrian couldn't help but release a loud cry, feeling as if he was being choked. It was hard to breathe. He collapsed into the circle, just as the moonlight no longer directly above him. With one last burn of pain, it felt as if he were on fire, all the runes disappeared in a literal cloud of smoke.

Hadrian closed his eyes as darkness overtook the garden, the smoke blowing out the eternally lit lanterns within. All pain was now gone, and only a deep sense of exhaustion and nausea remained. The ritual was done. Hadrian allowed his tiredness to take over, if only for a second. Allowing darkness to take its hold from within, and shut all the light surrounding him out. Just as his life had always been, an empty mass of darkness, and heavy clouds covering his eyes.

* * *

Voldemort was in his study in a meeting with many of his high ranking death eaters. It was high time they started taking the threat of the rebellion seriously. As confident as the dark lord was, he was also well aware of just how being too overconfident, could be his very down fall. He had to put is true inner genius to use this time, had to begin battle strategies. He needed to be two steps ahead of the rebellion at all times.

Even if that meant he had to make preparations for war. If the rebels were able to gather enough support, he could very well be looking at a war. Which would be dangerous, very, very dangerous. The attack on the pureblood orphanage a few weeks back was a borderline declaration of war, one more move such as that and Voldemort would have little choice in the manner.

Rebels had been oddly quiet ever since then, alarmingly so. Voldemort couldn't help but feel as if it was the calm before the storm. The rebels had something big planned, he could feel it. Now the big question was what? And only one answer truly came to mind. Albus Dumbledore.

Lord Voldemort was a truly vain man. He always had been, and always would be. Even during his ghastly upbringing, he knew he was better. He proved it too. He rose above everything and everyone, he rose above those who once sneered down upon him. And now? Well look at him. He ruled England, he beat them all. He still had goals, too. Lord Voldemort would one day very soon, rule the world. He was already close to it.

Within his almost fifteen year reign, he had managed to gain control of most of Europe. He had Germany, Bulgarian, Italy, the entirety of Great Britain, and many more also. For all intents and purposes, Voldemort was the king. Long live the king, and long he would live. The world was his for the taking. A few rebels? He would destroy them. The French, and a few other small countries were against him, but he would win them over or take them by force. He was close to gaining the Russians and the Australians. America was allied with the French against him, also. But it was no matter.

Voldemort would rule it all in time, for now, he had some pest control to do. Albus Dumbledore. In all his self-absorbency, Voldemort had allowed the man to live. Deciding to keep the old wizard prisoner as a way to eternally gloat on his victory. Locking the man within the prison of Nurmengard along with Grindelwald to rot. At the time it seemed perfect, and made him seem like a more merciful lord. He allowed the old professor to live knowing Voldemort could and would kill him at any moment. It was the greatest act of torture.

Now, however, his arrogance seemed to be coming back to bite him. For he could almost bet his life on the fact that Dumbledore was exactly what the rebels were after. The former leader of the light would bring hope to them again, and give a fighting chance to the rebels. Going after Dumbledore, should the rebels succeed, would give them access to Grindelwald too. The rebels would gain a two for one. Perhaps the former light and dark lord would even join forces once again in the face of a common enemy. They were both extreme powerful, there was no mistaking that. The dark lord simply couldn't have either of them running around free.

No, he would have to kill them both tonight.

"Do any of you have any word on the rebels? Where they are hiding? When they will strike? Anyone at all?" He asked the mass of inner circle death eaters. His voice dangerously calm. His palms were itching with the need to kill, he had to move fast, what if the rebels were already there? He needed to know of any movement before he left, lest he find himself falling into a trap of sorts. Of course Voldemort wasn't stupid. He wouldn't go alone, rather he would take an entire army if that is what it took.

Cowards. All of them. Perhaps it was time Voldemort revised his inner circle, as not one death eater dared step forward to talk. It was madness, oh he knew he was frightening, but did no one have a backbone? Briefly Hadrian Snow popped into his mind. That boy had plenty of backbone, the truth serum saw to that. If only he could convince the boy to drop his disgusting little act. Weakness didn't suit the raven. Although, it was a truly beautiful sight seeing him on his knees trying refrain from screaming out in the face of the Cruciatus.

The dark lord forced those kind of thoughts from his mind, he couldn't be thinking about the little Mudblood right now. He had real problems. "Somebody better tell me something about the rebels before I Crucio you all into oblivion." He violently snapped.

Bellatrix Lestrange, one of his only death eater to actually have balls, funnily enough she was a women. The thought made him snort as the half crazed women stepped forward and bowed. "If I may my lord." She spoke in a polite voice, it had a beauty to it, but it also spoke wonders of the women's mind. Bellatrix was surely one of a kind, and almost positively bat shit crazy. Yet she was beautiful. With wild black curls falling to mid back, the wild brown eyes, and pale skin. A true black.

"You may."

"The rebels were last spotted in Germany, but have yet to make any movements. They seem to be hiding out rather well my lord. "She spoke, and Voldemort already knew all of this. He needed to know where the rebels were at that very moment, he already knew they were in Germany. He needed tabs on their every move. Voldemort breed an inside man. Snarling he turned away from his useless followers, he didn't have time for this.

"Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty. The five of you will be joining me, we are going on a little trip." Whispering a command, all five the named death eaters dark marks activated. Before Voldemort apparated away, calling the death eaters to follow. They were going to Nurmengard to put down Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald for good.

* * *

Hadrian awoke with a start. It was dark, almost too dark. A chill made its way down his semi naked body, he quickly began searching for his wand. He reached maybe 30 centimeters before grasping hold of it. Casting a quick Lumos, Hadrian got to work relighting the eternal lanterns. It was quite strange how the ritual managed to blow the lights out, but he supposed was it in no way impossible.

Looking down, the circle of runes he drew were gone. As if they were never there in the first place. He no longer felt any pain, his right arm was back to normal no runes remained. His left palm had healed. If the raven wasn't lying outside in the hidden away garden with little more than his boxers on, he may even question whether the ritual even happened at all. He didn't feel any different, but the ritual was only supposed to bring him closer to his true innermost self and strengths. So perhaps that was why?

He sat up, reaching for his clothing that he left of the bench less than a meter away. It was a warm night, but the tiny beads of sweat upon his body caused him to feel chilled. He quickly began to dress. He was in an oddly forlorn mood right now, unable to feel much of anything. Maybe the ritual didn't work? He pushed that thought away as he tasted dark magic in the air, it completely surrounded him and filled his every pore. Perhaps the darkness that lay so heavy around him, had pushed put all traces of light. Maybe that why the lanterns went out? He shivered again as the dark pickled his skin.

Raising from his seated position on the cobblestone path, Hadrian decided to gather the few things he brought down to the garden. Making his way out, he started the long track back to the manor. He was feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. Making his way up the stairs and through the doors of the manor, Hadrian couldn't help but feel like something was off from within.

As he made his way inside, and walked through the empty hallways, it became abundantly clear that he wasn't alone. In fact, he heard several voices as he past the warded door of the dark lord's personal study. Knowing better than to stop, Hadrian sped up his pace towards the grand stairway. He just managed to make it past, when the door slammed open.

The dark lord apparated with a snap, his five chosen death eater disappearing with him in a black cloud of smoke. Severus released a sigh while looking around at the group of blundering idiots the dark lord had left him with. It was almost insulting to be left with this lot. The other death eaters stood shell-shocked for a minute, before moving into easy conversation amongst each other. Severus shook his head, taking the dark lords leave as an obvious dismissal he made his way to the study's door. Knowing the others would be behind him shortly, no one would risk remaining for the dark lord to find them. And everyone knew the dark lord's house elves would watch their each and every move.

Besides he had much better things to do than sit around and socialize. With that he made his way out of the study, robes billowing behind him. He turned in the direction of the floor area, only to see the Snow boy just a few meters down the hall. Severus met Snows eyes, and something was different. There was a strange air about the boy. It had been several weeks since the incident, and one would never guess it ever happened in the first place.

Snow had grown taller, even though only a month had past. Severus wondered what it was like staying with the dark lord, were there any side effects to surviving the basilisk? Clearing all clinical thoughts from his mind, a realization set in on Severus. He knew that the boy was currently a sort of ward of Lord Voldemort, but if any of the other death eaters saw the supposed Mudblood boy, he would be in trouble. The likes of Avery and Nott were quite vicious when it came to Mudbloods. And really, would the dark lord even care if they tortured the boy a bit?

As long as they didn't kill the boy, Voldemort would probably find it funny. The man was brilliant, don't get Severus wrong, but he was also as cold and cruel as they came. He knew Snow was much more that what met the eye, but the boy would allow himself to suffer under a wand in order to keep his secrets. The boy wouldn't drop his mask, it took a lot of probing for him and the dark lord to even get a glimpse through. Well, probing and the truth serum.

He wondered if Voldemort had gotten to see more with the boy staying at Slytherin manor. It was unlikely, the dark lord had been increasingly busy. Had the boy suffered the man's wand yet? It couldn't be easy staying with a dark lord, especially when he held a great interest in Snow. Back to the matter at hand, though, he needed to steer the boy out of the hall before the others made their leave. They wouldn't think twice about torturing the boy, or even worse...Snow was very appealing to the eyes. That thought sent a shiver of disgust through Snape.

The death eaters within the inner circle were not known for their morals. They were cold and cruel. They beat and torture innocent children, if their blood was less-than. They were murders and many were also rapists. The dark lord didn't win the world with kindness.

He won it using fear, oppression, and blunt force. Using whatever means to destroy any opposition and all opponents. The current world was built on Voldemort's enemy's blood. Most were able to turn a blind eye to it all, the people lived in blissful ignorance. But being an inner circle member, Severus Snape didn't have that luxury.

"Snow. It's 2 o' clock in the morning. Why are you wandering the dark lord's halls so late? "His step echoed as he moved closer to the raven haired boy. A small spark lit within the raven, barely noticeable to the untrained eye. The boy had been up to something, Severus could feel it. Throwing suspicion aside, Severus had to get the boy safely to his chambers and away from the death eaters.

"As long as I keep to myself, the dark lord leaves me to my own devices. I was simply taking a walk through the gardens. I find them…relaxing, professor." The boys reply was as sharp as a freshly cut blade, and faster than a lightning strike. He was good, very good.

"Yes, well perhaps tonight isn't the night for….wondering. One never knows who they could run into." He spoke, eyeing the door he just left. "Allow me to escort you upstairs." He knew it would be best, someone could walk out at any given time between Hadrian climbing the grand stairs. It was a long straight way up.

A deeply embedded intelligence shone brightly in the Snow child, who simply nodded and turned his way. As soon as they climbed the stairs and made their way towards the sleeping quarter, Severus felt much safer leaving the boy. But there was still something in the air around Snow, a deep dark magic. At first he was able to push it to the side as the effects of staying close to the dark lord. Voldemort's power was brilliant, but this was something else entirely. Could it be that the boy was too tired to keep his magic hidden? Was this what the boys full, true power felt like?

"Thank you for the escort Headmaster, I find myself to be quite tired. So please excuse me, while I go and get some sleep." Impeccable manners as always. The raven turned and left Shape standing alone in the hall, if the boy truly was Lily's son, what would she think of him now?

* * *

The fortress that made up Nurmengard was a masterpiece. Jet black rock walls towering so high, it literally reached the begging clouds in the sky. Grindelwald's very own castle of death, used to entrap his enemies and all who opposed. Voldemort quite liked the idea. Keeping both Gellert and Albus Dumbledore prisoner within, was almost poetic. At the very top of the tower, way up in the sky, was a cell. After defeating Dumbledore, he had divided that cell into two. Entrapping Dumbledore in one half, Grindelwald in the other.

Voldemort had planned to make them spend eternity together, rumors of their former relationship is what dove him to be so very vindictive. Together forever, they can look, but not touch. They can talk, but not hear. They can feel each other's magic, but we're blocked from using it. The received the bare minimum goods for survival, and suffered torture day in and day out. The dark lords only regret being that he missed seeing their suffering. He found their misery hilarious.

Seeing both once powerful men tore down to nothing was priceless.

After his arrival, Voldemort sent his five chosen death eaters to case the place, while he was left to seek out the warden. After assurances that all was well, and the prisoners were where they belonged. Voldemort made his way to the top of the tower. A small area at the top of the stairs made up the entrance to each cell, and a small viewing area. A one sided window made up the majority of the wall. Voldemort looked in on the prisoners, but they couldn't see him.

The rebels had yet to make any moves, both Dumbledore and Grindelwald were still locked away in their cells. Pathetic. Both the older men were slowly but surely withering away. Dumbledore hair fell in thick, grey matted tangles to the mid of his back. His beard just as long, the man was thin. Sickly so, his face wrinkled and entire being grimey. Years of blood, sweat, and filth leaving the man a ghastly skeletal ghost of his former glory. Seeing the man he hated so in such a condition was….enthralling.

Grindelwald looked even worse for wear than Albus. The man's hair had long since fell out, leaving a bald scalp of grease and grime. Wrinkled and looking every bit his proper age, with several teeth missing. The man looked like an ancient golem left to bathe on his own dirt. It was disgusting. And quite frankly, despicable to see just how far the former dark lord had fallen. Grindelwald never deserved that title, not with how easily he fell from grace. Sneering Voldemort opened the cell to the former dark lord's room. It. Was no matter, both the former dark and the former light would die today. He couldn't have the rebels getting to them.

Entering the dark filthy room, he couldn't help but sneer at the dust particles in the air. The room held a small board of wood for a bed (upon which Grindelwald sat) a small torn blanket, which was wrapped around the man. The room was chilly. And a small toilet and sink in the corner, other than that the man was not given any luxuries. Wards and runes were ingrained into every portion of the walls, blocking magic use from any who were not ingrained in them within the room. Also blocking any inner or outer attempts to escape, Dumbledore's cell was identical to this one. There were no lights, no warmth, absolutely nothing.

A bone chilling laugh rang its way through the dark, coming from the pathetic husk of a man sat upon the ballot be. "If it isn't the world renowned dark lord." It can out a whispered sarcastic sneer, gravelly with disuse. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit? What would little Tom Riddle want from me after all this time." Voldemort snarled at the name, whipping his wand onto his hand.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name. I am Lord Voldemort. You will address me with respect you pathetic pile of filth." Pure disgust filled him, hearing that name. He hated it. A quick Cruciatus aimed directly at the man wasn't nearly enough to quell his need to maim. He was infuriated.

Laughing through the effects of the dark torture course, the old man broke out in a toothless grin. "You can hide from the public, you can even hide from yourself. But you can't escape you past. Little half blood, Tom Riddle. Son of a Muggle. You parade yourself around like a king, when your blood is almost as dirty as it comes." Voldemort saw red, he was there to kill, so kill he shall.

The smug toothless grin remained on the hideously tickled face. Sparing a glance at the transparent wall of the stall next door, he saw Albus Dumbledore staring at him. A look of deep failure in the man's once sparkly blue eyes. Voldemort smiled as he cast the spell.

"Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light saw to the end of the former "Great" dark lord, Voldemort watched as the man fell once and for all. A look of pain and shock took over the shell of a man Albus Dumbledore had become. And that, well that just made the dark lord feeling all the more giddy, so the rumors of their special friendship was true? His smile turned into a scowl as relief washed over the old professor's face. Actual relief that his former lovers suffering had finally ended. It was sickening. Exiting Grindelwald cell, he quickly made his day to the former professors. It was time to put an end to Albus Dumbledore once and for all.

* * *

Alastor Moody was getting old, he had been fighting for what seemed like a lifetime. The oppression the dark Lord Voldemort brought to the wizarding world, was something the man simply couldn't turn a blind eye too. When the war was won almost 15 years ago, he was a member of the light. An Auror, and an outstanding member within the Order of the Phoenix. He had stood proudly at his good friend Albus Dumbledore side. Fighting against the injustices within the world. But the Dumbledore and the Order fell, and he was left in a world shrouded in darkness.

But he couldn't give up the fight, he couldn't allow the world to continue on. So he and several of the others who made it out alive, banded together. They created a group, a rebellion. They were all already considered fugitives, why give up? No they had to fight and fight they did. Slowly but surely the rebellion built up a following, gaining support, while sitting in the shadows.

They set up base originally in France, one of the only countries safe from Voldemort. There they garnered a secret alliance with the French Military. Politically, they held no connection. But truthfully they were funded and backed by the French, and gaining lots of support from Muggleborns and Half-bloods. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. They were big enough to stand a fighting chance, at least.

They would destroy Voldemort, as well as those in his death eater circle who were not redeemable. Then they would take back the wizarding world. They had a plan in place, and it would work, but not without the help and guidance of the former light lord. They would need Albus Dumbledore. And that's what brought Moody to where he was now, standing right outside of Nurmengard. He and the rebels were there to bust the old man out.

They had been laying low and casing the place for several weeks preparing for this moment. They had every scenario planned out to the tiniest tiny detail. What they didn't plan on, however, was the appearance of the dark lord himself. As well as a handful of death eaters. This was an unneeded complication that they sadly couldn't prevent. Either way, by the looks of things, it seemed Voldemort was on to them. No matter, it was now or never.

He had about two dozen rebels with him for this, they could take on five death eater and a few measly guards. Voldemort would be a problem, but at least Moody could probably hold the man off. At least long enough for the others to abstract Albus. They had to hurry, before the dark lord did something to the old headmaster. Alastor had a feeling he was there to kill the same man they planned on rescuing.

Failure on their part was not an option at this point, they had to get to Dumbledore before the dark lord could kill him. Even if Moody had to sacrifice his own life, he would happily do it for the greater good. Signaling for everyone to move out, Moody breathed in a deep breath of air. It was time for them to go and fight their first true battle, a battle they would win. After all, this is war.

* * *

Hadrian awoke with a start. A cold sweat having taken residence up in his brow. It was cold, much to cold. Shivers wracked his body and a deep sense of nausea set in the pit of his stomach. Scrambling from his bed that he'd been sleeping in, the raven rushed his way to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before heaving up any and all of the contents of his stomach. He felt off. Really off.

He retched and retched till there was nothing left and he was left sitting in the dark. Summoning his wand and casting a quit "tempus" concluded that Hadrian had barely gotten an hour of sleep. It was 3:46 am, of the same exact day. He shouldn't have woken up so soon. A frown set in on his lips, followed by a slight scowl at the taste of vomit. Was it the ritual? Is that what had h feeling so very ill? But no, this was different than that. It was something in the air.

Hadrian stood up slowly, being careful to not set off another bout of nausea. He made his way to the sink, quickly brushing his teeth and washing the sweat from his face. He was still overly chilled for a summer night. Exiting the bathroom he glanced towards the door, contemplating going to the library to find a book. He didn't feel like reading Maverick right now, and doubted he would be able to sleep anymore that night. A deep sense of wrongness was in the air.

Hadrian couldn't help but wonder whether all the death eaters from earlier had left yet. He didn't want to chance running into them, perhaps he should just call a house elf? It was unlikely that any of the death eaters remained, and if they did is wasn't like they would be up on their level of the manor anyways. The library was right down the hall.

Hadrian was pretty sure the dark lord was gone. He seemed to be able to sense when the man was home, which wasn't very often. However his senses were a little out of whack at that moment. Throwing caution to the wind and going against his every instinct, Hadrian made his way out of his bed chambers. And tiptoed the length of the hall to the library. Having fallen asleep in his robes, the raven was still dressed, therefore had no reason to be so cold.

He finally made his way to the library after what seemed like hours of walking, he opened the doors ready to find himself a book. If he couldn't sleep, he would need to keep his mind busy. Upon entering, however, Hadrian quickly realized he was not alone after all. He came face to face with a very haggard looking Lord Voldemort.

Oh and what a sight it was. The all mighty Lord, always so impeccable, stood before him. His hair was a mess, robes tore, and blood stained the hem. Hadrian had never seen the man so bent out of shape before. There was an unmistakably presence of deep fury surrounding the man, his wand clenched tightly in his right fist. The most absurd thought crossed his mind in that moment. He couldn't help but think, that the dark lord had never looked so beautiful.

Hadrian couldn't help it when his jaw dropped a little in surprise. Curiosity set in, swirling in his brain with questions. What had the dark Lord in such a state? Was everything okay? Before he could articulate a sentence the dark lord moved towards the door. Their shoulders brushed against each other, leaving a deep tingly feeling within the raven. They locked eyes for the broadest moment, and then Voldemort was gone. Leaving Hadrian to drown in his own curiosity.

After all, curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

Please leave me a review, so I know to keep updating. I like to know what you think.


	11. Regrets and Broken hearts

Alright! Here goes. I know I know, it's long overdue. No excuses here. I had severe writer block and just had a terribly hard time with this one. It's my first time writing a battle scene, so hope it's not too terrible. Please leave me a review to her me know what you think! Want to give a huge shout out to my beta! She is the best. DemonKira thank you, as always. You are the best.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Regrets & Broken Hearts

Standing in the dingy cell, staring down at his former professor's face was always so…invigorating. Especially now. Albus Dumbledore's face was struck with a deeply ingrained expression of horror and loss. His eyes had yet to take in the appearance of Lord Voldemort in his cell, and were instead completely engrossed on the dead, now burning body of his once lover. To put the icing on the cake that Voldemort had already made, he thought it fitting to make Dumbledore watch as the body slowly burned. Heartbreak suited the man rather well; the dark lord had kept them both alive long enough. Now the former dark lord was dead, it was time to end the lord of light once and for all.

How he had _longed_ for this day. It was in moments like this that Voldemort questions his own sanity. Why on earth had he even allowed the man to live this long. Yes, torturing him was fun, but killing him would be so wholly satisfying. He took step after step forward, until finally his most hated professor looked up.

His eyes no longer showed the sadness and remorse that they had before. Now they held a steel gaze that seemed to pierce Voldemorts very soul. Oh, how he hated those eyes. "I remember all to well the day I first met you Tom. You were undeniably powerful and smart, but there was something dark within you. My only regret in this world, is that I never saw that darkness for what it truly was. I brought you to the wizarding world Tom, that is one thing I will never forgive myself for."

The old man's voice was cracked and so pathetically weak. Anger shot within him, spreading like a wild fire through his veins. "And my only regret is that I didn't kill you sooner, oh it has been fun torturing and toying with your life. But I can't take the risk of you living any further. Did you enjoy it? Tell me Dumbledore, was Grindelwald's death everything you hoped it would be? Because I promise you, yours will be for me."

The steel gaze turned to fury at the mention of his now dead ex-lover. "Gellert made many mistakes in his lifetime, but never did he ever do anything to deserve death." Dumbledore looked through the glass to the cell holding the dead body.

"Tell me Tom, how many innocent people have died for you cause? How many have simply died for fun? For your own sick pleasure? You are a true monster. I will spend all of eternity regretting my introduction to you of magic. I take it you came here today in order, to not only kill Gellert, but myself as well. I'm old, and I'm ready. Just end it already."

Before anything else could be said and done, three loud explosions erupted from somewhere within the prison. The cell shook, and dust fell from above. Voldemort, wand still in hand from his killing of Grindelwald, became alert. Eyes taking in the cell door and cursing his inability to see out of the cell like he could see in, not wanting to leave to keep Dumbledore in his sight.

* * *

Another explosion erupted somewhere in the building, shaking the place like an Earth quake. The few low lights within the prison cell flickered out, just as the door to the cell opened with a resounding bang. With his wand still targeted on Dumbledore, Voldemort narrowed his eyes to the intruder.

Alastor Moody could sense the dark lord's putrid presence the second he and the other rebels breached the perimeter. With five death eaters and the security guards roaming around the halls, he thought it best to split up into groups. He would head to the top of the tower where Albus Dumbledore was supposed to be, he also suspected that was where the dark lord currently was. It would not be an easy feat, but failure was not an option. He would gladly fight the dark lord and die, if only to get Albus Dumbledore free.

Flanking Mad Eye's side, as they split ways with the rest of the rebels, was the ever-capable Lily potter. One of the greatest of the rebellion. Taking up the rear behind him was the once Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, watching his back as his second in command. The three of them together were a force to be reckoned with. They were the most suited to taking on the dark lord, as they all faced him down at least once in their pasts. They knew the most about the man, bar Albus Dumbledore who they were here to retrieve!

They were ready to face anything and everything that dared get on their way. They were all ready to lay down their own very lives. It was all for the greater good, after all. Forming a circle of sorts, there wasn't a single blind spot in their defense. Wands were at a constant ready, and bodies stayed rigid and ready to fight. This was war, and those who let their guard down, were already dead. It was the sad truth of the world they lived in, a world the rebellion fought against.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was as loyal of a death eater as they came. She was born a Black, but was married to her youngest sisters intended, after the traitor ran away with a Muggle of all things. She had long, wild, curly black hair, as well as the signature Black eyes and cheekbones. A perfect pureblood with a whole lot of crazy. Those eyes glinted with literal madness and brought fear to anything and anyone that crossed them.

Bellatrix was a viper, a snake through and through, making her former house of Slytherin not at all a surprise. She stalked her victims, waiting for the best moment to strike. And when she did, she sunk her fangs so deep, that it was near impossible for any opponent to survive hear venomous magic. Before going for the kill, she liked to torture her victims a little first. Bellatrix thrived on causing pain.

Rounding the corner of prisons hallway, she took in two hooded backs directly at the end of the next hall. A maniacal grin overtook her, it was finally time to go hunting. She loved spilling blood, and they hadn't even sensed her. This would be too easy. She lifted her wand, torture curse at the tip of her tongue, as two figures sharply turned towards her. Wands also at the ready.

Hoods fell back to reveal two shocked faces, faces which Bellatrix hadn't seen in many years. Oh yes, this would be fun…. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my wayward cousin Sirius Black! A traitor! And his iclke little wolf friend." She called put a laugh. Oh, how she had waited for this moment! Fun indeed.

* * *

Alastor Moody was getting close, he could feel the powers of Albus Dumbledore. Even though the man was weakened and locked away in a magic restraining room. He could taste the light. Along with him was his right-hand Kingsley Shacklebolt and Lily, they would be the group to release Albus Dumbledore.

The trio made their way through the towering prison silently, the rest of their group had spread out on different directions. Working to keep back the guards and death eaters so that they would have less to worry about when confronted with Voldemort. They had come prepared, but the dark lords appearance was a surprise! But they were all ready to die for this.

They were nearing the top of the imposing tower, and Alastor knew they were close. Along with the light he could feel an imposing darkness, one he knew belonged to the dark lord himself. They were running out of time. They had to get to the top.

In the distance, sounds of battle could be heard. Their cover had been blown, it was now only a matter of time before the dark lord was clued in on their presence. If he didn't already know, Dumbledore's life was quite literally on the line, there wasn't any time for hesitation. Coming to the top of the tower, the trio were instantly ambushed by two guards. Both of which were prepared for their arrival. Within an instance spells were flying left and right. Kingsley took a cutting hex to the leg, before retaliating with a string of spells resulting in knocking out and disarming his opponent. Lily was locked in a fierce duel with hers.

Moody to the opportunity to go after Albus, opening the lock to the guarded was only too easy, all it took was a simple "Alohomora". Moody found himself in a tiny "viewing" room of sorts with two steel doored cells, the wall were windows allowing one to see the prisoner inside. The first cell showed a gruesome sight in the form of the now dead Gellert Grindelwald's body burning to ashes. The inside of the cells seemed to be a window also, as he could see through to the other one, of which held none other than Albus Dumbledore.

It seemed he would have to work fast, his eye twisted madly at the sight of the dark lord leering over the light leader, wand pointed directly at his head. Anger gripped mad-eyes bones, as he creeped his way to the entrance of the second cell, reining in his magical aurora as much as possible so the dark lord wouldn't sense him prematurely. Evidently the "window" was only one way, only being able to see from the outside in, or else Moody was positive he'd be dead.

Even though he had to work fast to be able to take the light lord alive, this gave him a once in a life time opportunity. The chance to get the jump on the dark lord, maybe even kill him or take him hostage. Never had anyone ever managed to catch the man so…vulnerable before. Right now, this moment was invaluable. The dark lord himself, seemed almost distracted, caught up in an angry conversation, with the heart broken former headmaster. Who hadn't once looked away from the burning body since Alastor arrived.

He couldn't mess up, this was his chance to end things once and for all!

* * *

" _Bombarda Maxima_ " Yelled out an anger fueled Sirius Black, even though they had gotten the jump on Bellatrix, the crazy witch seemed to have so many tricks up her sleeve, that he and Remus were quickly losing this battle. Remus was down, and Sirius was doing everything in his power to shield them both, as well as duel his cousin. It wasn't going well at all. Bellatrix had managed to hit the werewolf with a nasty bout of the Cruciatus curse, followed by a cutting hex while the man was already down, all the while keeping Sirius at bay with a series of nasty curses. It was infuriating how just only one witch was easily getting the better of them.

Said bat shit crazy witch/bitch just cackled loudly and jumped back several times, easily avoiding the large string of explosions that rocked the hallway they were in. Sirius cursed himself for his own stupidity, he'd got so worked up and caused a ruckus, their presence was no secret anymore.

The Blacks eyes widened, before he grabbed Remus's limp body, and quickly rolled away from a masterfully aimed _'Avada Kedavra.'_ He was quick to put his failed shield back into place before throwing out a quick _'Defodio'_ Which missed his target, who was hidden behind layers of smoke. Growling in frustration, Sirius hopped to his feet. Willing his shield to keep Remus protected as he took on Bellatrix who made her way back through the smoke.

Sirius was weak, nearing magical exhaustion. His resolve was strong, but hers was stronger. Just as his dueling was great, he was one of the best, but some how she was always better. This seemed to be a loosing battle from the start, he was going to fail, he can only hope that their mission would be successful. That they would retrieve the light leader alive, and that somehow Remus would make it out of here. That is all he truly wanted.

He gripped his wand tightly, ready for the next round of their battle to begin, only to stop in shock as Bellatrix quickly ducked down to avoid the avada kedavra greenlight coming at her from behind. A figure wearing a black hooded cloak, with the order Insignia on it-much like the ones he and Remus wore, stood in the wreckage of what used to be a hallway but was now just a room full of rubble. The order rarely resorted to the use of dark magic, and most refused to use an unforgivable, so for this person to have thrown out the killing curse so easy as a member was a shock of its own.

Lowering his hood, the figure stood with a grin. "Mind if I step in and take this dance big brother? Its been awhile since I last did the waltz with our dear cousin. Have you missed me Bella?"

Sirius watched as shock and mild horror took place on Bellatrix's face as she took in the sight of Regulus Black. Sirius himself was rather dumbfounded, he had thought his brother dead, but here the man was. Not only was he here, Regulus was also fighting on the same side as he himself, and Sirius wasn't quite sure how this could possibly be. The killing curse made sense with his brother at the opposite end of the wand, Regulus always did have a thing for the dark arts and had little to no morals.

Before he could wrap his head around things, spells were flying between his forsaken cousin and long-lost brother. He used to opportunity to gather his strength and turn most of his attention onto the wounded Remus. Using what little healing magic, he knew from his days as a young Auror, he went to work on getting Remus into the best shape he could. Quickly waking him with a _'Rennervate'._

They both looked up in time to see Bellatrix locked into a corner, panting for air, and holding her slowly bleeding stomach-which seemed to have been hit with a cutting curse of sorts. Regulus stood in front of her, not a hair out of place, with a semi-maddening smirk of his own before casting the killing curse once more.

Moving as fast as light Bellatrix managed to jump out of the way of the curse, before disapparating with a snap. For how much better she was at dueling than Sirius, she'd never held even a single flame to Regulus. She was better than him, but his brother could beat them both blindfolded, the only person to ever out duel the youngest black brother was the dark lord himself.

Sirius helped Remus to his feet, the werewolves arm wrapped around his shoulder, as the Black took on his weight. The both stared in shock at Regulus, who turned his mad grin to them. But before anything could be said between the two brothers, a piercing scream could be heard seemingly throughout the entirety of Nurmengard. Sirius and Remus both painfully jumped to alert at the sound of their good friend Lily Potters painful scream. Something was wrong, Regulus disapparated before they could do anything, they soon followed in hopes of getting to Lily before its too late.

* * *

Voldemort knew the man was there before the door was blasted in, but he was still angry with himself, he hadn't sensed Alastor Moody until the last possible minute. He had once again let Albus Dumbledore get to him and had left himself vulnerable to an attack. He scoffed as he sent a 'Crucio' at the man who was foolish enough to think he stood a chance against the dark lord. The once famous 'Mad-eye Moody' had been a thorn in his side for years, leading that Morgana's forsaken rebellion 'Order'. Now he was going to relish killing the man. Albus Dumbledore still sat limp and pathetic, it would be fun making him watch his old friend die, only to then die himself. It was almost fitting.

He relished in the screams of his victim, keeping watch on the old headmaster for any funny business, and the blasted doorway for any back up. He would take them all on, torture and kill them all, this would be the end of this rebellion. They didn't stand a chance against him after all. He was the king of the chess board, when it came down to just him against the entirety of the opposition, he wouldn't cower in fear.

No, he would stand tall, and pull out his hidden pawns. He was the only king that would be left standing. Only Lord Voldemort would rule the world, he was immortal! A god! No one would dare oppose him, it was high time he released pesticide on these foolish vermin.

* * *

Before they could follow mad eye inside the tower, Lily and Kingsley were ambushed by about twenty guards lead by the death eater, Lucius Malfoy. Somehow, they had managed to get lured out and were now surrounded. Lily was dueling several of the guards, while Kinsley fought Malfoy. At some point a few of their own came to back them up in the form Of the Weasleys. Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charley stood on the outside of the circle of men they were entrapped in, fighting the guards along with Lily.

They were somehow managing to hold their own, despite being outnumbered, but Lily was becoming increasingly frustrated. This was taking so long, and she had to go help Moody. She needed to make sure they got Dumbledore out alive. It was the only way. A sting went through her bones as a nasty hex broke through her shield and hit her head on. It wasn't as anything too dangerous, just painful. She grits her teeth as she quickly resurrected her shield back into place, just in time to avoid a cutting curse to the heart.

A deep tortured scream reached her ears, and she couldn't help but freeze in horror, recognizing the sound of mad-eyes voice. She had to get in there before it was too late! Without another thought, she quickly broke formation and shocked her opponents with a blasting curse before using the smoke to run her way to the door. Swerving to avoid several spells headed at her back. She blasted through the door and only came to a screeching holt when she took on the sight through the windowed walls.

Through a whole in the cell where a door used to be, red eyes met hers. She couldn't move, she was locked in place by those eyes, and a sense of imploding darkness. It was so strong and thick within the air. Only once had she felt such evil, horrible magic, and that had been when she was faced with this very man in the past.

A smirk took place in his lips, so terrifying, and yet so beautiful and mesmerizing. She was paralyzed, she couldn't even talk. Such tantalizing, beauty… such evil. His very being was a power of its own, and she'd never felt so much power before, it was too much. His lips curled up more and a deep laugh escaped them, as he released the torture curse he held on Alastor. It was such a beautiful harmonious sound, and Lily had never felt sicker in her life. She was absolutely disgusted by her own thoughts; this man killed her husband!

She could barely register as Dumbledore's unseeing gaze, finally seemed to see, as he looked up at her. Or as Moody's eye bobbled in her direction, forcing the pained shaking man to look up at her. All she could take in was the dark lord walking her way with that evil smile. And a foreboding sense, that this may just well be the end for her.

* * *

Regulus wasn't supposed to be here, he didn't want any part of this. He had lived on the run for so long, he couldn't deal with this many people. He had fought and fought, that actively seeking a fight just wasn't his thing. But Lily always seemed to have a way of making him do things he didn't want too. Its almost as if she had a spell cast on him, one that was truly and completely unbreakable.

All he had wanted was to find his son, but somehow, she had found a way to drag him back into the fold. Somehow, she managed to drag him into a fight he never wanted any part in. Into a war he'd spent half his life avoiding. And under the very nose of the man who he'd been running from for over a decade. A man who thought he was dead as far as Regulus knew. All for one women.

The very one who birthed his son, hid him away, and acted like it never happened. The same women who would never put him first, and who always chose James over him! She used him time and time again, lied to him, manipulated him and made him an enemy to his friends and loved ones. Turned him away from his mentor, and all for what? Yet he couldn't stay mad. Regulus supposed that was the down fall of love. Love was destruction. Destruction of life and the heart.

He had almost said fuck it and turned away from the battle, but then he saw his big brother. Who was getting his ass royally handed to him by their beloved cousin. Regulus couldn't turn away and leave his brother to die. So, he stepped in and took control of the fight, running his cousin off. Regulus was just about to disappear once more, go back into hiding since he had revealed himself, when he heard her scream. And that…well that changed everything.

He masked his presence, and very being. A strong disillusionment and silencing charm were expertly placed, he masked his powers tightly, knowing the dark lord would sense him if he wasn't careful, before apparating close to the scream.

They were on top floor of the great Nurmengard, a battle seemed to be underway as several order members fought the guards of the tower as well as a few death eaters. He recognized the forms of Lucius Malfoy who was at the heart battling a top ranked order member -Kingsley Shacklebolt. A pang made its way through heart at the sight of the old friends he betrayed. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange made their way into the room blasting their way to Lucius's side, followed by several more of the rebellion. It was pure chaos.

Looking around for any sign of Lily, he quickly spotted her. She was in room at the opposite end of the grand one he was in, it was small and seemed to host cells, the entrance and a good portion of the wall to the room had been blown away. And he could see her writhing on the ground, hear her piercing screams as she shook. And that's when Regulus saw _him._

* * *

This ghastly little Mudblood bitch of a women. How he'd longed to kill her for so long. He stared down at the writhing body being held under his curse, relishing in the sounds of chaos, battle, death, and screaming around him. Oh, it had been far too long since he last got to cause so much pain! It was like a dream come true.

Dumbledore, Moody, and this mudblood bitch who caused him so much trouble in the past? He was getting to torture them all. When he was done with her, he would go back and finish of the blasted headmaster before anything more could be done. He could take his time a little, time and enjoy her pain. All the pain, the fallen headmaster couldn't use magic, Alastor Moody hasn't be moving for quite some time, and the bitch Lily Potter was down for the count. None of them stood a chance in hell against his almighty power, he would kill them all!

This woman turned one of his top dearth eaters against him, almost got two of them. She was responsible for the disappearance of one of his beloved horcrux's. He wanted her to suffer. Like when he had killed her husband, now that was a treat. And he said so too, as he taunted the bitch.

Taking in her hate and pain filled emerald green eyes, the sickening thought of just how pretty those eyes were, hit him. He had to stop his torture in shock. Where had such a thought come from…Why were those eyes so familiar? It wasn't from before, no he could care less about them before…but now…

He sensed power behind him. Turning with a with a sharp crack, as his body protested the fast movement, he was faced with Albus Dumbledore supporting Alastor Moody. Moody held his wand high and proud with a violently trembling hand. Both men stared on with determination in their eyes, Albus, frail as he was, was in a stance ready to take on a fight. He let his head fall back in laughter.

Lifting his wand fast, killing curse on his tongue, Voldemort was shocked beyond measure as his wand flew from his hand. How could he let this happen, how in the world had someone managed to disarm him? Never had he felt so furious as he turned to where he'd been hit from, coming face to face with a man he believed to be dead. With a man he taught himself, his protégé. His once favorite. Regulus Black.

Voldemort saw red.

* * *

Looking Back, Regulus should have left when he had the chance. Maybe he could have saved himself a world of pain…or perhaps it would have only delayed it, either way, anything was better than this. His presence had somehow managed to give The Order of the Phoenix the distraction they needed, so maybe he had managed to do some good.

After disarming the dark lord. The mam turned all his fury onto Regulus, who then engaged the man in a duel. Voldemort, it seemed, had truly mastered the art of wandless magic. As he fought just as proficiently without it, before he summoned it back to himself, its allegiance somehow never changing. Moody even tried to get a hit on the man, despite his devastatingly weak state.

Voldemort was not one to be underestimated. So, Regulus had quickly upped the game of their fight, he even managed to land two hits on the dark lord. He had learned from the best, after all, his teacher _was_ the dark lord. However, Voldemort was still better.

It was a duel of life and death, one if which Regulus was quickly losing. Losing, but winning at buying time, which just do happen to be what Moody needed, as he used the time to gather power to activate a portkey of some kind.

Before anyone knew it, Alastor Moody managed to slip away, along with Dumbledore. The order had won. Voldemort was positively murderous as he took in what happened. In the main room, order member vanished one by one as the seemingly mass portkey went into effect.

That's when time decided to slow way down, he had no port key, but knew who did. He jumped to grab hold of Lily's limp body, needing to escape right then. As he could only apparate to just outside of the fortress due to the wards and couldn't escape fast enough that way. Voldemort turned all his murderous hate on to Regulus in that very moment, who was mid jump to get to Lily's passed out body. A vicious snarl took over the mans face.

He was mere centimeters away when Lily was bathed in a flash of green light. Her eyes opened, emeralds shining bright in the sea of Avada Kedavra green, before dimming completely just as his hand made contact. Horror filled him as he stared into viciously smirking red eyes, before disappearing in a crack.

Not for the first time in his life, did Regulus feel like he'd rather be dead than alive. Not for the first time, was his heart destroyed. But it would be the last, that Regulus vowed. Voldemort would die for this. He would find his son and destroy the dark lord once and for all. A great darkness settled its way into the mans now empty heart.

* * *

The dark lord was blinded by rage! How could he let them get the best of him? He was the best damnit! If it wasn't for that man! Regulus Black, the traitor would suffer for eternity for this. Not only was the man alive, he worked with the enemy, and allowed them to take Dumbledore out from under his very nose. For Merlin's sake how could he be so stupid!

He had gotten so caught up in revenge and bloodlust, letting the addictive dark magic take control, as he unleased his torture. He'd let himself be taken by surprise by the enemy, something he had almost done once more that very night. He bad been so confident yet so careless.

Voldemort stood outside of the fortress of Nurmengard. His death eaters and guards cowering at his feet! With a vicious smile he sent a 'Fiendfyre' to rip apart the once magnificent building, having no use for it now. He cared not for any prisoners, nor guard's left inside, they could all burn. He wanted everything to burn.

His dementors were circling in the air atop the building, waiting for commands. He could hardly care to deal with them or anything right now, he was angry. So very angry. He'd allowed Dumbledore to escape, all because if his own very foolish, almost petty juvenile need for vengeance. For torture.

Voldemort allowed his magic to lash out at all who surrounded him, vicious, dark, and oppressive. Before disapparating home with a harsh snap that knocked those who were closest to him to the ground. He was tired and would deal with this mess in the morning.

Upon arriving home, Voldemort couldn't help but still reel with fury. Knowing very little would calm him down he made his way to the library, a book would help qualm him for a short while. At the very least it would keep his mind busy and away from his own pathetic failures.

Zoning in on the first book his eye caught, which just so happened to have been left out on one of the many tables throughout the library, he quickly grabbed it up. _"Mavericks Tales of The Grey"_ The 1st edition within the series. It had been many years since he last read any of these books. They were rather unpopular, and highly controversial. But Voldemort had always the pure genius within the works. He had never practiced the mans works, but he had studied it rather thoroughly.

Interest momentarily peaked at the fact such a book was left just lying around, he couldn't help but to open it up. The words and power within flooded his angry mind, giving momentary distraction to his blinding anger. As he stood there reading the first chapter fast and easy, he sensed a presence approaching.

The dark lord closed the book just as the door opened, revealing a beautiful sweet darkness in the form of Hadrian snow. And oh, how his very being seemed so much darker than he remembered, the boys magic danced lustfully in the air, bestowing the room with its near sinful presence. Looking at the little mudblood, he couldn't help but notice how pale the boy way.

Curiosity edged within him, only to be pushed away by his still quailing anger. The foolish child had probably done something stupid again, he seemed rather adept at pure idiocy. Yet he had such pretty face, and those eyes! Oh, how gorgeous were those eyes.

Voldemort made his way to leave the library, door in sight, when his shoulder brushed up against the boys. Sparks seemed to fly, his skin tingled all over ant the very touch. it was like a lightening strike within his very skin, and Voldemort wasn't quite sure what to think about that.

Their eyes met in a dead lock. He couldn't help but recall the face of Lily Potter as the killing curse hit her head on. How emerald green eyes lit up with the killing curse, making the most breathtaking shade of green. The very shade that stared up and him in this very moment. Unearthly, lovely, and just like hers…only somehow brighter and better. True Avada Kedavra green. But still…. they were just like hers…

With that he continued walking, right out the door, gripping the book tight within him palm. As his anger slowly dissipated.

* * *

Don't forget to follow the story and leave me a review!


End file.
